Realidad Paralela
by kamimusubi
Summary: Luego de purificar la perla cada uno viaja a sus respectivas épocas, luego el pozo se bloquea para siempre. Pese a los intentos de ambos no pueden verse . Pero Inuyasha viaja en busca de un kami para que le cumpla su deseo - Deseo que ella sea feliz - ¿Ha viajado 50 años atrás? o donde fue ahora a parar Kagome? INUxKAG
1. Un nuevo inicio, una nueva aventura

**Realidad Paralela**

 **Capitulo 1**

 **Un nuevo inicio, una nueva aventura**

Los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahasi. Advertencia puede tener contenido lemon más adelante.

Debo decir que mi inspiración para comenzar a escribir mis historias fue cuando leí ´Destino´ de Eiko007, aunque no la conozco espero que lo lea algún día y le guste mi trabajo.

\- lo que hablan -

- _lo que piensan_ -

.

.

* * *

.

.

Kagome se vio en el espejo, pensó en cuanto había cambiado desde que comenzó su viaje en el Sengoku. Su largo cabello llega ahora hasta su cintura era más liso, pero sus característicos rizos seguían notándose en las puntas. Ya no era aquella niña de 15 años, la mujer que ahora la miraba en el espejo tenía 20. Se notaba un poco en su altura y sus amplias caderas, su busto se destacaba más que antes, pero su rostro aún seguía igual.

Recién salida de la ducha se miraba en el espejo notando y admirando sus cambios, hace cuanto ya que no se fijaba en su cuerpo y cuanto había crecido, hace cuanto que no se detenía un momento a pensar en sus recuerdos, añorando aquella era, aquel lugar del que tiene buenos recuerdos y las muchas batallas que habían quedado atrás. Aquel lugar en el que creció y aprehendió a usar sus poderes espirituales y con estos comprendió su conexión con la naturaleza. Por esto todos los días desde su regreso sentía la necesidad de ir a primera hora del día a meditar bajo algún árbol cercano, junto a un río o en la playa.

Sí, es cierto que luchó grandes batallas y se hizo una guerrera, una miko, conoció su amor por la aventura y los hermosos paisajes que no lograría encontrar en esta época. Tantas personas que habían quedado en aquel lugar, ¿Qué sería de Sango y Miroku, de Kouga y del pequeño Shippo?

Sí, sus amigos... Y además, uh, esa otra persona, la persona con la que conoció el significado de la palabra amor. Que sería de ÉL...

-No! que estoy pensando- Kagome sacudió su cabeza un momento y luego volteó, abrió su closet y se puso su blusa de tirantes blanca aún sobre su piel mojada, luego se secaría y no se notaría que no llevaba brasier. Lanzó su minifalda gris tableada cuadrillé sobre su cama y comenzó a colocarse la tanga negra que le quedaba perfecta en forma de V, resaltando sus largas piernas, se puso largas medias grises hasta justo sobre las rodillas.

Perfecto, sólo le quedó colocarse la falda con las botas café oscuro y estaba lista.

-ahh un nuevo día empieza- estiró sus brazos por sobre su cabeza, se miró por última vez al espejo satisfecha por su look y bajo las escaleras.

Salió del departamento rumbo a la estación de trenes donde compró un boleto hacia Tokio. Ahora ya de vacaciones de verano tendría un descanso de la universidad y finalmente vería a su madre y a su hermano, visitar el Templo Shinto de su abuelo le hacía mucha ilusión.

Después de la muerte de su abuelo no había regresado y desde entonces se juntaba con su madre y con su hermano en cafeterías o se reunían cuando la visitaban en su nuevo departamento en Kyoto.

\- Disculpe señorita - un joven se tropezó con ella mientras salía del tren, la sostuvo por los brazos y la observó de forma extraña con algo que no supo identificar - ¿Te encuentras bien? -

\- no se preocupe - Kagome se sintió algo intimidada frente a la penetrante mirada y se separó del joven, el cual recogió y le entrego el cuaderno que había botado con el choque - gracias, me debo ir, con permiso -

\- espera! aún es temprano. Me gustaría invitarte un café como disculpa por mi torpeza- le sonrió el joven.

\- muchas gracias, pero tengo prisa. – asintió lo más cordial que pudo y salió de la estación.

\- _es cierto, son las 7 am y el sol recién está saliendo y se ve muy poca gente en las calles_ \- pensó en que los hombres que ahora le solían cortejar tanto en la universidad como los desconocidos de la calle, se avergonzó.

A medida que se acercaba al templo notó las calles desiertas y comenzó a caminar lento recordando cada casa, cada esquina - ahhh el barrio sigue igual, al fin he vuelto después de más de un año - sonrió feliz sintiendo la paz que le generaba caminar por estas calles.

Comenzó a subir las escaleras al templo y noto su corazón acelerarse de la alegría y emoción de llegar - _mamá y Sota deben estar dormidos, ya que hoy es Domingo_ –

Rodeó el templo hasta llegar al árbol sagrado, colocó su mano sobre este y cerró los ojos - he vuelto- susurro y se sentó apoyando su espalda contra el árbol, y como todas las mañanas, comenzó a meditar. Llenándose de energía, más que en sus otras meditaciones sintió la gran cantidad de fortaleza que le transmitía la espiritualidad del lugar.

Luego de dos horas se levantó feliz y es cuando percibe una energía llamarla desde la bodega donde se encontraba aquel pozo. Dirigió sus pasos hacia este sin pensar y cuando abrió la puerta, una brisa refrescante salió rozando su piel. Kagome cerró los ojos emocionada oliendo el aroma a bosque al aire y energía tan característicos de la época Feudal.

\- No puede ser – susurró

Abrió los ojos y se sintió conmovida por los recuerdos de sus viajes una vez más, dejo caer sus maletas en el suelo y abrió la tapa del pozo para mirar adentro

\- estoy imaginado cosas- suspiro y volvió a cerrar

Escucho un ruido del templo y olvidando todo se volvió feliz corriendo a la puerta - mamá! he vuelto! -

-Hija, que alegría que estés aquí- se abrazaron unos minutos.

\- ¿Kagome? - bajando las escaleras y mirando a las dos en mujeres que estaban en la entrada, abrió completamente los ojos con sorpresa - hermanaaa! -

\- Souta! Tanto tiempo, mira cómo has crecido -

\- no exageres me viste hace 3 meses cuando te visite en Kyoto jaja –

Kagome le beso la mejilla y le acaricio el pelo desordenándolo - no importa, es cierto hermanito has crecido mucho -

Su madre aplaudió - vamos a tomar desayuno todos juntos que les parece, para celebrar que Kagome ha vuelto por estos 2 meses de sus vacaciones! -

-siiii ! - gritaron ambos emocionados.

.

.

Xxxxxx

.

.

Mientras en otro lugar 500 años antes, un hanyou saltaba de piedra en piedra. Estaba a punto de llegar, esquivo unas rocas que casi lo golpean y rodeó también la lava con mucho esfuerzo ya que estaba por todo el lugar.

\- sólo un poco más grr-

A duras penas llego un agujero negro casi infinito se abría en el suelo del volcán, apenas media 2 m de diámetro pero su profundidad era incierta, sin dudarlo se lanzó al abismo, cayendo durante varios minutos, pensó que tal vez moriría y que la leyenda no era cierta. En cualquier caso moriría o era verdadera la existencia de aquel ser milenario, el ser más antiguo de este mundo, aquel que vivía en el núcleo de la tierra para mantenerla en equilibrio.

Mientras continuaba cayendo la imagen de Kagome sonriendo paso por su mente. La vida no tenía sentido sin ella - Kagome- susurro con agonía, anhelo, esperanzas.

Cayó finalmente lleno de golpes y arañazos, de las puntiagudas rocas durante su caída, a una especie de magma azul brillante y transparente, era suave. Se levantó y observo aquel lugar era completamente blanco, no distinguía el suelo o las paredes. Él pensaba que sería como estar en una cueva muy profunda, lleno de tierra y oscuridad, pero este espacio no era parecido a nada que el haya visto antes.

Se sentía flotando he intento avanzar en cualquier dirección buscando con ansias - ¡donde estas gran deidad Kami musubi no kami! –

Sintió las partículas estremecer y se tapó los oídos y su cuerpo se sintió pesado, algo se movía hacia él. Podía sentir esa energía con mayor intensidad casi no lo soportaba cuando de pronto todo se calmó

\- keh! Pero que ray...-

Abrió los ojos y cayó ante el asombro de un ser del tamaño de una montaña compuesto de algo transparente de colores azules y dorados, con varias extremidades y alas, le miro sin ojos, pero sabía que lo miraba directamente

\- me has despertado, hace mil años que no bajada un ser de la tierra hasta mi escondite, que buscas aquí -hablo en su cabeza con una voz femenina.

Inuyasha sorprendido intento hablar pero no le respondió. Su corazón no entendía como ese ser había creado un canal de comunicación con los sentimientos y sin palabras

\- ya veo, anhelas otra vida para ti, buscas el alma que te complementa y te hace sentir amor, esa alma que perdiste y crees no volver a ver-

Unas lágrimas sinceras cayeron de los ojos de Inuyasha. Se sentía como si ese ser divino lo comprendiera y los consolara y viera dentro de sus más íntimos sentimientos -

El ser se materializó en una especie de mujer de 2 metros con varios brazos y cabellos de hojas y flores y lo tomo de la mano - mortal, yo no quiero que se sepa mi escondite, tu gran deseo y fuertes sentimientos lograron mostraste el camino hacia mí, pero desde la creación he querido ocultarme lejos de esta-

\- gran deidad, lamento interrumpir, solo le ruego piedad, un deseo tengo que pedirle, necesito volver atrás- La diosa que aun mantenía su mano pudo ver sus recuerdos. Vio su sufrida infancia, luego sintió la aceptación de Kykyo una miko que lo quería transformar en humano y como esta lo traiciono, luego vio el amor que conoció con Kagome una humana del futuro y como él es quien la traiciona varias veces poniendo a la miko muerta como su prioridad máxima, luego vio la escena en el Meido donde Inuyasha abraza a Kagome y ella con valor pide un último deseo a la perla de Shikon: que desaparezca para siempre. La perla se purifica y se desvanece, y el pozo devora huesos aparece, devolviendo a cada uno a su respectiva época, aunque luego queda bloqueado.

Siente el alma rota de Inuyasha por no volver a ver a Kagome, él había descubierto en estos 5 años que solo amo a Kagome y que cuando conoció a Kykyo, lo que quería era sentirse aceptando por otros humanos o youkais, sentir que pertenecía a un lugar y no estar mas solo, pero no conoció el amor hasta que el alma de la miko del futuro estuvo junto a él en cada viaje cada batalla, cada aventura.

La soledad era inmensa ya no le bastaba con vivir con amigos o gente que lo aceptaba, su alma anhelaba su otra mitad, el amor hacia Kagome era demasiado, no podía vivir ni morir sin verla de nuevo. Ver que ella era feliz aunque sea sin él. Pero tampoco deseaba que ella volviera a vivir con él, ya que se sentía un sucio traidor, ella merecía algo mucho mejor, un hombre que no la hiciera sufrir un hombre que nunca la traicionara un hombre que la amara cada día con la intensidad que él la amaba ahora. Alguien que no fuese él

- _yo no la merezco_ -

\- Me has conmovido, veo tus esfuerzos durante estos últimos 3 años para buscarme sin descanso para pedirme tu último deseo – la deidad le abrió sus brazos para que pidiera el deseo con el que sentía sería su final.

Inuyasha la mira aun con lágrimas en los ojos- **deseo que Kagome sea feliz** \- sonríe con amor al sentir su corazón cálido y en paz, siente como la diosa lo hace desaparecer de a poco y luego todo se volvió negro, había perdido su conciencia.

.

.

Xxxxxx

.

.

Después de pasar el dio entero los tres juntos y una deliciosa cena en el centro de Tokio, ya que Kagome los quería invitar luego de juntar dinero con las ayudantías que hacía en la universidad. La familia Higurashi llega al templo de noche para desearse buenas noches y cada uno ir a dormir a sus respectivos cuartos. Y su madre ir a ordenar la cocina y preparar el almuerzo para el día siguiente.

Kagome luego de Bañarse y lavarse los dientes recuerda que sus maletas con su pijama habían quedado dentro de la bodega que contenía el pozo.

\- rayos!-

Se vistió con la misma ropa que uso el día de hoy y bajo hasta el pozo, al entrar en la bodega vuelve a sentir el aire y energías que la llenaban era como estar de vuelta en el Sengoku. Cuando lo sintió, su corazón dio un vuelco cuando sintió algo venir desde el pozo, lentamente lo abre para ver un cielo estrellado precioso al fondo. Sus ojos no lo pueden creer.

Al fin luego de 5 años el pozo se ha vuelto a conectar, ¿cómo es posible?, ella creía que el pozo traslado a cada uno a su época ya que eso era lo correcto, que Inuyasha ya tenía su vida allá, que el amo a una mujer de su época y ella sólo fue a ayudar a purificar la perla, y a pesar que se enamoró profundamente del hanyou, su corazón nunca le pertenecería por eso luego de regresar se propuso olvidarle, creyendo nunca más tener la oportunidad de verlo. Los primeros meses intento usar el pozo, pero luego se dio cuenta de esto y pensó que nunca se volvería a abrir.

Sintió su corazón en sus manos, estaba en shock, no podía apartar la vista de aquel hermoso cielo.

-querida hija- Kagome se voltea y encontró a su madre con una gran bolsa - es tu destino, siento que tu felicidad está allá, no te contengas, nosotros siempre te amaremos no importa donde estés -

\- mamá!, ¿como lo ...?¿ cuando...? oh mama te amo! pero mi corazón lo necesita aunque sea ver una vez más su rostro aunque nunca vuelva acá, a mi hogar – sollozó abrazada a su madre-

-ten - se acerca y le pasa una gran bolsa- yo solo lo sentí, sabía que algún día irías a hacer tu vida junto al hombre que amas, ahora ve hija- Kagome toma la bolsa y la abre se sorprende al ver una gran cantidad de comida ,sopas instantáneas, shampoo y jabones entre otras cosas.

\- gracias mama- Kagome recoge su otra maleta que dejó por la mañana llena de ropa y luego de besar la mejilla de su madre la mira llena de amor y salta dentro del pozo.

\- vive feliz hija- la señora se queda mirando como desaparece su hija y se cierra el pozo.

.

.

Xxxxxx

.

.

\- Ahhh dios - cuando sube por el pozo luego de lanzar su maleta con mucho esfuerzo, se da cuenta que ya está amaneciendo, inspira con alegría ese aire que la calma, mira a su alrededor llena de emociones - he vuelto! he vuelto! - salta de felicidad, no lo podía creer.

\- rayos ahora como llevare esta tremenda bolsa hacia la cabaña de Kaede mmm- mira su maleta y la gran bolsa junto a este.

Luego de pensarlo un poco decide quedarse junto al pozo meditando esperando, sólo esperando. Decide probar sus poderes luego de su entrenamiento y cierra los ojos y se sienta junto al pozo y se concentra.

\- _puedo sentir vida a mi alrededor, siento el aura de un youkai pequeño y débil_ \- pensaba mientras iba aumentando el rango de alcance de su poder, abarcando unos metros a la redonda, luego percibe la presencia insectos, animales salvajes, pero pronto siente un presencia ¿humana?

Se concentra en aquella presencia, es un humano con poderes espirituales al igual que ella, esa presencia se le hacía conocida - _no es posible_ \- pensó con sorpresa, confusión _\- que demonios está pasando! está viva y viene junto a otra presencia_ – percibió una niña.

\- _Espera, Kagome contrólate, no puedes dejar que tus emociones tomen el control debo tener paz que ha practicado tanto años_ \- mientras ambas humanas se acercan hasta quedar frente a ella.

\- lo sabía, sentí un gran poder espiritual; eres una miko. - no lo dijo en tono de pregunta, entonces Kagome abre los ojos y las mira- lamentamos interrumpir tú meditación joven miko, yo soy Kikyo y ella es mi pequeña hermana Kaede.

 _-no puedo hablar de la impresión ¡Kikyo está viva que significa esto!, dónde estoy?. Acaso luego de mi partida lograron revivirla de alguna manera, no, no puede ser ! Kaede es pequeña ahora,eso significa que, significa que...-_ kagome sentía su corazón palpitar con fuerza.

\- lo lamento- dijo levantándose y tomando una profunda inspiración- me presento soy Higurashi Kagome - miró a Kaede y le sonrió con nostalgia, la había extrañado pero aún no se acostumbraba a verla como una niña. - buenos días Kaede-chan y Kikyo-sama.

-buenos días Higurashi-san, eres acaso alguna viajera, de dónde vienes?- Kikyo la mira de pies a cabeza, la vestimenta de Kagome le parecía extraña y la ve con algo de desconfianza.

- _Sus ojos son más cálidos, con más vida, así que así es la Kikyo de la cual se enamoró Inuyasha, pero aún reflejan algo de frialdad como si llevara una gran responsabilidad, claro es la miko de una aldea, tiene mucha gente que depende de ella_ – pensó mirándola - sí, vengo de un lugar lejano llamado Tokio, me gustaría perfeccionarme como miko para ayudar a la gente y he dejado mi aldea para eso - respondió algo nerviosa por la semi mentira.

\- ya veo, siento la pureza de tu alma, eres bienvenida a quedarte con nosotras mientras entrenas- Kikyo pensaba aún con desconfianza, como esta niña ha viajado tanto con semejante equipaje, algo no le calzaba , pero es una humana y merece ayuda, claro que su responsabilidad también era ayudar a los viajeros, pero la vigilaría con precaución.

\- disculpa, necesitas ayuda miko-sama?..- Kaede la miró.

\- ayúdame con mi maleta, es a ruedas y la puedes arrastrar si quieres, muchas gracias Kaede-chan –

Kaede se sonroja un poco ante tan linda sonrisa.

Así parten rumbo a la aldea, pero Kagomne entonces lo nota, un pequeño detalle, le extraño un segundo… la hakama (pantalón largo) de Kykyo no era de color rojo sino… AZUL?

.

.

.

.

* * *

Muchísimas gracias por leer,

Espero sus comentarios con ansias.

 **14/01/2019**

 **Kami**


	2. Quien soy y a donde pertenezco

**Realidad Paralela**

 **Capítulo 2**

 **Quien soy y a donde pertenezco**

Los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahasi. Advertencia puede tener contenido lemon más adelante.

Vaya fue muy liberador empezar esta historia, pero me dio mucha pena que no me mandaran sus comentarios, quizás eso me desmotive a seguir subiendo los capítulos. Será porque ahora hay menos gente que lee esta página o porque mi historia no les gusta?

\- lo que hablan -

- _lo que piensan_ -

.

.

* * *

.

.

Kagome entra al templo junto a Kikyo y su hermana.

\- _ahh tantos recuerdos, está igual_ \- suspira viendo el lugar- _el pozo me debe haber dejado viajar 50 años antes de conocer al Inuyasha que vi por primera vez clavado en el árbol, antes de que el conociese a Kikyo, o será que ya se conocen?-_

\- puedes dejar tus cosas en la pieza de la derecha- le indica una de las puertas correderas- acomódate mientras Kaede prepara el desayuno-

\- oh, muchas gracias- saca de su bolsa unas pequeñas barras de chocolate- esto es un regalo por su hospitalidad, pueden comerlas son muy ricas - sonrió la joven, retirándose a su habitación.

 _\- es una joven muy extraña, sus ropas, su comida; estoy confundida, debo meditar para pensar si con su gran poder espiritual puede ser un peligro para la aldea o Kaede-_

Kikyo abre la puerta del pequeño templo de oraciones en otra habitación de la cabaña. Es la habitación más amplia del templo, y en el centro de esta, un pedestal sobre el cual cuelga un pequeño collar con una perla oscura y negra.

\- ¡qué está pasando! no puede ser- Kikyo Se acerca rápidamente hasta tomar el collar mirando impresionada la perla, notando cómo está iba cambiando su color hasta queda completamente rosada y con un precioso brillo intenso.

\- la perla, es imposible, se ha purificado, incluso el miasma en la habitación también ha sido limpiado, pero como pudo ocurrir, después de 3 meses intentando de todo para limpiarla de las energías malignas que la rodeaban, 3 meses protegiéndola y luchando innumerables batallas con los youkai que atacaban la aldea con tal de obtenerla.

De pronto abrió los ojos los ojos como si hubiese descubierto algo- será posible que aquella extraña miko la purificara con su energía, incluso estando en otra habitación, ¿es acaso aquella joven una miko tan poderosa?

.

.

Xxxxxx

.

.

Luego de terminar el desayuno y lavarlos platos Kikyo le pide que la acompañe un momento.

-Qué ocurre?¿Dónde vam..- pero queda muda al entrar y ver aquella perla _– Dios! No lo pensé antes, que tonta! Claro si he vuelto en el tiempo la perla aún existe! Y Naraku aquel horripilante monstruo podría nacer nuevamente-_

-Esta perla ha viajado mucho para llegar hasta acá terribles desgracias trae consigo si las energías malignas se apoderan de ella- tomó el collar y se lo entrega.

Con su corazón latiendo a mil, con indecisión extiende su brazo para coger el collar – Kagome creo que eres una extraordinaria miko, una muy extraña e única, pero has purificado la perla con tu llegada, por esto la perla debe estar contigo, tu deber será protegerla de todo mal, para que las horribles desgracias no caigan de nuevo en este mundo-

 _-La escucho con los ojos abiertos sin llegar a creer en la situación en la que estoy. Siento duda en mi corazón-_ baja su mirada hasta sus manos observando la perla _– ahora lo entiendo, he venido a purificar la perla, esa es mi misión y podré ahorrarle todo el sufrimiento a mis amigos y a toda la gente que Naraku daño o dañará en 50 años más si no hago algo, pero…-_

 _-Pero en la historia, Inuyasha llega a esta aldea buscando la perla, si la desaparezco significa que tal vez nunca lo podré ver nuevamente, el no tendrá motivo para venir y conocer a Kikyo, pero tampoco tendrá motivo para conocerme a mí-_

Kikyo mira con asombro como Kagome se queda pasmada mirando la perla _\- mucho tiempo, acaso se habrá dejado seducir por el gran poder de esta, estará bien mi decisión de dársela-_ pero entonces ve como lagrimas caen de sus ojos sin paras- Kagome estás bien?-

 _-Yo lo amo, ahora lo sé, estaba cerrando mi corazón durante todos estos años para no pensar en él, pero no puedo evitarlo, ahora tengo la decisión en mis manos, un mundo sin Inuyasha, sin verlo, sin su sonrisa después de una batalla, sin las miradas de cariño orgullo y confianza que con las que me miraba, sin su preocupación por mí en cada momento, sin la felicidad que tenía en su rostro cuando le daba la comida 'ninja', como él le decía. Sin Inuyasha, no podré vivir en un mundo sin él-_

 **-Deseo que desaparezcas para siempre!-**

Kikyo mira impactada como la perla comienza a brillar y se purifica desapareciendo de este mundo - el deseo correcto- suspira y vuelve a mirar a Kagome impactada – eres una gran miko, eres una gran persona, muchas gracias por salvarnos Kagome- pero sus lágrimas no paraban y ve como cae al piso como si hubiese perdido toda esperanza.

-Kagome que te ocurre! estas bien- la abrasa y siente el gran sufrimiento, será este el efecto de enfrentarse a la perla de Shikon?- Kagome resiste todo estará bien-

Antes de desmayarse Kagome puede ver la mirada preocupada de Kikyo – eres una buena persona también Kikyo- dice acariciando su rostro

Sin saber porque ella comienza a derramar lágrimas, sentía el cálido amor que emanaba el alma de la extraña miko, lo que conmovió su duro corazón- gracias Kagome- y la carga a su habitación para que descanse tranquila.

.

.

Xxxxxx

.

.

\- Lánzala más alto! – grita Kaede

-aquí va! –Kagome lanza el frezbee y lo ataja cayendo de espalda.

\- Kaede! estas bien?- corre y cuando ve a Kaede en el suelo riéndose sin parar Kagome la abrasa y también ríe con ganas

-hace tiempo no me divertía así, gracias por el disco volador Kagome-

-ahora a rodar por la colina! Ajajjaj- ambas reían y jugaban en los campos de rosas.

Kikyo las observaba mientras pensaba- _han pasado ya dos semanas y ahora la aldea disfruta de una enorme paz y tranquilidad, lo demonios no nos atacan más, todo gracias al gran poder de Kagome, ella es una gran miko. Ha sido de mucha ayuda tenerla con nosotras, entrenar nuevamente con alguien, enseñar y aprehender también cosas de ella es algo que me gustaría hacer siempre. Desearía que Kagome se quedará a vivir con nosotras en la aldea por siempre, la paz y vitalidad que trajo han traído una época de paz y tranquilidad-_

\- Kaede!, Kagome!-

-hermana!-

Ambas miran a Kikyo y a un hombre, un guerrero parado junto a ella.

\- Kagome debemos hablar –

.

.

Xxxxxx

.

.

En la cabaña estaban los tres, sentados tomando el té.

-Me presento, soy Hisashi Jun, jefe de las tropas de las Tierras del Noreste- mira a Kagome – nuestras tierras están siendo atacadas por una epidemia, muchos de nuestros hombres mujeres y niños han muerto enfermos por esta- se inclinó con ambas manos en el suelo- por favor, ayúdenos Kagome-sama, usted es una gran miko por lo que nos cuenta Kikyo-

\- yo? Una gran miko? – se sonroja – bueno me gustaría poder ayudar, pero por favor ya no se incline -

\- nos honraría si pudiese quedarse con nosotros y ser la protectora de nuestra aldea, Kagome-sama –

Kagome mira a Kikyo _– quien lo diría, he aprendido a encariñarme con ella, y con la pequeña Kaede, me dará mucha pena irme –_ está bien me gustaría ayudarlos, acá ya tienen la ayuda y protección de una gran miko- le sonríe a Kikyo-

-Claro está bien, partiremos mañana a primera hora- ser retira a su habitación.

-Cuando Jun-kun me contó la historia de su aldea pensé que era un gran oportunidad para que te establezcas y puedas practicar tus poderes y ayudar a los demás- Kykio se sonrojo – y además te has convertido en una gran amiga para mi Kagome-

-Para mí también era una gran amiga- y la abrasa- gracias por ayudarme los primeros días cuando estaba en cama y hospedarme acá-

-Serás bienvenida a visitarnos cuando quieras-

.

.

Xxxxxx

.

.

Así después de despedirse de la gente de la aldea y kaede y la miko. Kagome parte un viaje con el jefe del gran ejército de las Tierras del Noreste.

\- espero que puedas encontrar la felicidad Kagome- susurra al viento la otra miko.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Muchísimas gracias por leer,

Espero sus comentarios con ansias.

Si comentan subiré el próximo capítulo que se llama 'El encuentro', lo que todos andamos esperando!

 **19/01/2019**

 **Kami**


	3. El encuentro

**Realidad Paralela**

 **Capítulo 3**

 **El encuentro**

Los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahasi. Advertencia puede tener contenido lemon más adelante.

Gracias a Amasai Asahi, Day Tendo y Guest, por sus reviews y apoyo y sugerencias.

Gracias a esos comentarios me motivé a escribir sin parar para subir este capítulo, y lo siento si les molesta pero debo ser honesta, yo escribo para conectarme con la gente para compartir escuchar. Es que no se imaginan la alegría que siento de saber que alguien lee lo que escribo.

\- lo que hablan -

- _lo que piensan_ -

.

.

* * *

.

.

Hermosos, amplios y verdes parajes además de enormes cantidades de agua eran las envidiadas cualidades de las Tierras del Nordeste. Gobernadas por un emperador que las manejo con sabiduría y generosidad durante 50 años pero ya en su vejez y sin herederos que pudiesen continuar su legado, la paz y armonía que se ha mantenido entre los aldeanos estaba ahora en peligro.

Kagome ya llevaba dos semanas como la gran protectora de la zona. Había trabajado sin tregua y a pesar que 30 personas entre niñes, hombres y mujeres habían fallecido, al llegar pudo rescatar y cuidar a los otros 80 que seguían sanos, evitando que la peste se propagara.

Sí, había sido un trabajo duro, pero ella organizó a varias personas y lideró el proyecto de salud para la población y así junto con ella pudiesen salvar a más personas.

- _Ahh, me siento muy bien en este lugar, la gente es muy amables y siempre están dispuesta a ayudarme_ \- pensaba mientras caminaba rumbo a la cabaña en la que mantenían a los últimos enfermos _\- me tratan con mucho respeto y ya confían completamente en mí_ \- sonríe

Entra a la cabaña donde se encontraban los últimos 10 enfermos de la aldea, y junto a estos sus dos ayudantes Rika y Hana quienes ayudan a cambiar sábanas y vendajes.

\- buenos días Kagome-sama-

-buenos días chicas, vamos! tienen mi edad y aún me tratan de manera formal jajaja -

Luego de trabajar toda la mañana y servir la comida para los enfermos. Kagome quiso ir a lavar su ropa al río, por hoy tendría la tarde para ella, los enfermos estaban ya sin fiebre y mejorando notoriamente.

.

.

Xxxxxx

.

.

Le gustaba tanto la ropa que era de su propia época que se preocupaba de mantenerla en perfecto estado ya que ahora no tendría otra oportunidad de conseguir ropa de esa clase.

Hoy vestía el traje usual de miko, de los cuales a su llegada le habían confeccionado y regalado varios nuevos y con hermosas telas, pero evitaba colocárselos ya que no se sentía tan cómoda como con su ropa habitual. Pero hoy ya no le quedaba ropa limpia así que no le quedó más que ponerse una de las blusas blancas y la hakama azul que le habían obsequiado.

Luego de caminar un par de horas llegó a la parte calma del río, ubicado en la parte alta de la montaña donde pudo al fin quitarse ese molesto pantalón y se amarró las largas mangas a los hombros con unos cordeles de la misma prenda.

\- Bien! ahora sí puedo trabajar cómoda - elongó hacia abajo la espalda, las piernas, y finalmente tocó con la punta de sus pies el agua - ahhh vaya que delicia -

\- han sido unas semanas sin descanso y al fin puedo relajarme- suspiró

Luego saca toda su ropa de la maleta y la lava bien, queda impecable y la cuelga a secar en los cordeles que ella amarró a los árboles cercanos.

-Es un hermoso día, no tardará en secarse- miro al sol y sonrió nuevamente- creo que estoy sola- mira hacia todos lados y saca sus jabones y shampoo - por suerte mamá echó bastantes, sii! y también hay pasta de dientes! No la había visto, buaa! que alegría -

 _-Luego de bañarme y lavarme el pelo y los dientes, comencé a nadar y disfrutar del río-_

-el agua está deliciosa- se detuvo junto a una roca y se relajó- escuchó los pájaros y el viento, como le encantaba estar en la naturaleza, lejos de ese ruido de Tokio, pero entre tanta calma pudo nuevamente pensar y sentir su corazón - vaya, porque no puedo sacar esta agonía de mi corazón- mira al cielo - **inu...-** susurra -

.

.

.

.

El ruido lo despierta -grr vaya chiquilla escandalosa - con los ojos aún cerrados y aún medio dormido, el medio demonio descansaba en la rama de un árbol.

Podía olerla, escucharla, pero aún seguía tomando su siesta luego de comer a unos conejos, no le apetecía abrir los ojos o levantarse.

Se entretuvo oliendo su delicioso y suave aroma, escuchando sus chapoteos en el agua. Se imaginaba a alguna humana joven- vaya y a mí que me importa- se volteó sobre su costado.

- **inu...-** la escucha susurrar

Abre sus ojos de un golpe y la mira asombrado.

Kagome sintió de pronto una presencia. Se levanta y corre a la orilla, se amarra la blusa blanca y busca su arco.

-Sé que estas en el árbol- se había descuidado pensando que estaba sola, apunta al lugar del que sentía la presencia.

De un salto se coloca frente a ella -keh, así que no eres tan solo una chiquilla- dice mirando cómo le apuntaba con una flecha- piensas que puedes derrotarme?, eso ya lo veremos - le sonríe con altanería y sacando sus garras- _habrá sido mi imaginación o ella dijo mi nombre, keh es imposible,que estoy pensando-_

 _-Lo veo ahí parado frente a mí, el arco se me cae de mis manos, sé que puse una cara de sorpresa al ver como su expresión cambia de una a la defensiva a una de confusión-_

 _-Mi corazón se paró al verlo. Está igual a como lo recuerdo, su traje rojo y sus hermosas orejas, sus ojos que me miran y siento que… siento que.. mi corazón ahora late desbocado sin creer que estuviese tan cerca, tan real. Creo que estoy en un sueño, doy un paso lento e inseguro para acercarme a él, pensando que es mi imaginación y en cualquier momento fuese a desaparecer-_

\- que planeas hacer, porque sueltas tú arma, no me engañarás- la vi entonces correr hacía mi con una mirada que no supe descifrar, me abrasa con todas sus fuerzas y comienza a llorar.

-estás aquí, al fin- lo abraso con todas mis fuerzas sin querer que acabará el momento, no lo quería dejar ir nunca, no pude controlar las lágrimas que salían de mis ojos apenas podía hablar, tan sólo lo abrasaba. Ya eran 5 años sin verlo, sin abrasarlo sin tocarlo, sin sentir su olor a naturaleza el calor de su cuerpo. Inuyasha, Inuyasha, Inuyasha, era todo lo que repetía en mi mente.

Estaba congelado, no supo porque no se movía _\- esa mirada con la que ella me miró, nunca nadie me ha mirado así yo no sé... -_ mira abajo hacia la mujer que se abrazaba llorando a él como si su vida dependiese de ello y reaccionó- comenzó a sentir como ella humedecía su ropa, ya que estaba completamente mojada, y vaya que estaba casi desnuda con esa blusa blanca pegada a su cuerpo con el agua podía ver claramente los contornos de su figura como si fuese una tela transparente.

Entonces aún más consiente del hermoso cuerpo de la mujer que lo abrasaba, sentía como sus suaves pechos se aplastaban contra su torso y la empujo con fuerza como si lo quemase.

Miró a la miko que cayó sentada en el suelo con cara de sorprendida y pudo sentir su rostro enrojecer - mujer estás loca - se gira para irse pero ella lo detiene.

\- espera, lo lamento, espera - le susurra extendiendo su mano en alto como para detenerlo.

La mira por sobre su hombro - que quieres- su corazón latía con fuerza al ver como ella lo miraba, no podía seguir en ese lugar, se sentía raro, ella lo ponía nervioso.

 _-Es cierto no me conoce, él no sabe quién soy-_ Kagome se comienza a levartar del suelo.

Entonces gruñe al verla levantarse, y ver como su blusa se levantaba mostrando más sus piernas, y corre, corre sin mirar atrás a aquella niña, no, la mujer que parecía una ninfa una diosa, no había visto nunca una hembra tan hermosa, tan pura, con su aura y rostro de inocencia, tan perfecta, su olor aún lo sentía en su ropa, aun sentía su abraso. Y tan sólo huye con la cara roja y sintiendo más mariposas en su estomago no lo entiende y sólo logra enfadarse más con cada pensamiento de esa mujer.

\- debe ser un engaño, pero que demonios me pasa! - siente su sangre hervir y su pantalón endurecerse y entonces un rugido emerge de su garganta.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Muchísimas gracias por leer,

Espero sus comentarios con ansias.

 **21/01/2019**

 **Kami**


	4. Como me enojas

**Realidad Paralela**

 **Capítulo 4**

 **Como me enojas**

Los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahasi. Advertencia puede tener contenido lemon más adelante.

Perdonen la demora estas semanas fueron intensas.

Muchas gracias a Day Tendo por comentar en todos los capítulos y así motivarme a escribir, a Valkiria-San y a SeleneKou13 por su comentario, y respecto a tu duda acá dejaré una aclaración antes de empezar el siguiente capítulo:

Mi historia se llama Realidad Paralela esto porque Inuyasha al pedirle al Kami que Kagome sea feliz, el pozo se abre llevándola a una **NUEVA REALIDAD** , en vez de viajar 500 años al pasado ella viaja 550 años al pasado, creando una realidad distinta en la que Inuyasha no se enamora de Kykio ya que la perla fue purificada por Kagome.

El Inuyasha que pidió el deseo, en el Capítulo 1, pertenece a la realidad de la serie de anime. Y, el qué pasó con él en esta historia, aún no lo revelaré. Por eso sigan leyendo.

\- lo que hablan -

- _lo que piensan_ -

.

.

* * *

.

.

Mira el cielo antes de llegar a su cabaña, detrás del templo, en la cual vivía sola. El general Jun le contó la historia de las viejas sacerdotisas que cuidaban de la aldea, todas ellas murieron durante estos últimos años, y la última los abandonó con esta última peste.

Así que la gran cabaña en la que vivían muchas sacerdotisas ahora era para ella sola.

Kagome se sentía tranquila y a gusto en aquel lugar ya que no solo era hermoso sino muy bien cuidado, estaba ubicado en el punto más alejado del pueblo y más cercano al bosque, por lo que se sentía como en un paraíso privado y tranquilo.

Al llegar acomodó su ropa recién lavada y con olor a sol en su pieza, sonrió como hace años no lo hacía. Su corazón aún palpitaba rápidamente estaba tan feliz, necesitaba saltar de alegría y gritar al mundo el amor que sentía.

Se lanzó en su cama y puso su mano sobre su pecho sintiendo como su corazón saltaba de alegría, cerró los ojos y volvió a su cabeza la imagen de su rostro. Pataleo como una niña y se echó a reír.

-Dios, creo que si estoy loca, no pensé que volvería a sentir esta felicidad ahh - suspira y se tapa el rostro _\- está vivo, lo encontré o el me encontró, apenas puedo creerlo. Pensé que nunca más lo vería, a él, con su traje rojo, a mi tan perfecto chico bestia, y a pesar que no me reconoce y que hoy huyó de mí, creo que podré verlo nuevamente. Claro mañana lo buscaré, lo buscare todos los días que hagan falta, ahora que sé que está en esta misma época-_ pensó

Se queda dormida soñando con el aquellos ojos dorados, soñando con abrasarlo y hacer otras cosas que nunca pensó ni paso por su mente, como cuando lo amaba platónicamente a sus 15 años.

No, ahora se sentía diferente, necesitaba verlo, necesitaba despertar algo en él, que la mirara como a una mujer. Algo en ella se encendió cuando vio lo que creyó un toque de vergüenza o deseo en la mirada del hanyou al verla semidesnuda junto al río.

.

.

Xxxxxx

.

.

Después de bañarse bajo la fría cascada, se sentía mejor.

Desde pequeño estaba acostumbrado a los insultos y golpes que recibió de los humanos, o los ataques mortales que recibía de los youkai, ya que lo veían todos como un sucio mitad bestia.

Estaba acostumbrado a estar solo y sobrevivir.

Pero nunca, nunca durante su larga vida había sufrido un shock como el de hace unos momentos, no lograba entender que ataque intento hacer aquella mujer con aquel abrazo de oso.

Pero él no se dejaría engañar, ahora recordaba la dulzura con la que aquella mujer le dijo, lo siento- lo siento, no te vayas - susurro recordando lo que ella le había rogado, no podía creer que una criatura tan hermosa se rebajara a su nivel, sólo para engañarlo?, que prendía aquella mujer!

Nunca se había sentido tan apreciado, que alguien le dijera lo siento y lo tratase con respeto hizo que un calor naciera en su pecho, haciéndolo palpitar como loco.

Volvió al lugar dónde la encontró y comenzó a seguir ese aroma que le gustaba tanto. Si, aquella mujer no tendría la ventaja sobre él. Sonrió, la seguiría y vería donde vivía, averiguaría quien era realmente.

De un salto llego hasta el techo de aquel templo vacío y contempla la cabaña que se encuentra detrás de este.

 _-vaya vaya, pero que indefensa está, sola sin humanos a varios km que la puedan ayudar-_ pensó con una sonrisa - _Esta sola, puedo oler su aroma, está en aquella habitación_ \- llega hasta el patio japonés y abre silenciosamente la puerta de papel blanco- _está durmiendo profundamente, puedo oír su respiración, tan indefensa-_

Entra a aquella habitación y la ve dormir, ahora puede analizar tranquilamente su rostro su mirada se desvía a sus labios. Aquellos labios tan apetecibles y que susurraban algo, se acerca un poco más y...

-abajo - susurra la chica dormida a lo que el se asusta, pero nada pasa.

Sale de la cabaña y vuelve a la montaña, pensando que al fin tiene la ventaja sobre aquella chiquilla, es la nueva miko de aquella aldea al parecer y estaba sola. -Jejeje no será difícil oponente, pero es una miko muy extraña y nunca me he enfrentado a alguien como ella, no se me va a engañar, debo estar alerta.-

Porque no la mató mientras dormía? No, él no era un cobarde, la enfrentaría con honor, le haría ver su gran poder y se arrepentiría de haber jugado con él.

.

.

Xxxxxx

.

.

Se despierta a la mañana siguiente feliz, se lava el cuerpo y los dientes con el agua limpia de las tinajas, se viste con su ropa habitual, una falda gris unas medias largas hasta el muslo sus botas café y su blusa blanca.

Hoy tendría que visitar los alrededores de la montaña para buscar hierbas para los heridos, era perfecto, mientras lo hacía podría buscar a Inuyasha.

-sólo espero que no se haya ido muy lejos- suspiro

-señorita Kagome, muy buenos días-

-General Jun- lo reverencia –que hace tan lejos del castillo del emperador?, va acaso de viaje?-

-No, es cierto que debo velar por la seguridad del emperador, pero está mañana me apetecía verla- la mira con intensidad- y debo decir que esta mañana se ve usted tan radiante como el sol.

-bueno, muchas gracias por la preocupación pero ya los enfermos no corren peligro así que voy al monte azul por unas hierbas medicinales para que se sientan mejor- le sonríe ansiosa por volver al monte y buscar a Inuyasha.

-El monte está muy lejos y casi no hay nadie, la gente del pueblo no suele ir a ese lugar, por miedo a encontrar demonios, déjeme acompañarla por favor- le insiste tomando su mano.

-Jun-san le agradezco realmente, pero esta vez me gustaría concentrarme en encontrar esas hierbas que creo podrían estar cruzando el rio –le sonrió tomando su mano y alejándola – además llevo mi arco, no se preocupe.

-Señorita Kagome-sama debo decir que no puedo resistir a sus hermosas sonrisas, la dejaré ir con la promesa que hoy en la noche almuerce conmigo en el palacio de su majestad, así me quedaré más tranquilo.

-Está bien, no faltaré – se aleja caminando.

 _-Claro que no me apetece ir, pero no me quedaba más opción para alejarme rápido de él e ir al monte, no puedo esperar por verlo. Se ve que el joven General es un buen hombre, tiene una buena posición, es muy fuerte y un valiente líder de su ejército. Me alaga mucho que se haya fijado en mí, y debo decir que también es bastante atractivo-_ se sonroja – aaah en que cosas estoy pensando – suspira – _ni en mi época pude corresponder los sentimientos de los chicos que me buscaban pero no puedo, si no es Inuyasha no puedo, mi corazón lo anhela demasiado, sólo a él._

 _Continúa caminando metida en sus pensamientos por el monte._

 _._

 _._

Xxxxxx

.

.

-Grarrrrr- se le escapa un gruñido al ver a ese hombre tocando a la miko, podía sentir el aroma a deseo provenir de este – se siente molesto y se intenta controlar enterrando sus garras en la rama del árbol.

Ve como ella lo aleja y se va en dirección al monte azul, su enojo disminuye un poco, pero aún está de mal humor, escuchó perfectamente como ella aceptó ir a comer con aquel humano.

La sigue cautelosamente al subir por el río y después de algunos minutos siente la peste de un youkai araña acercándose.

-Vaya vaya, creo que veré algo interesante- ve a la mujer concentrada buscando hiervas y malezas sin percatarse del peligro que la acechaba. Y siento un deje de preocupación – quizá me quiten a mi presa- se intentaba convencer que eso era lo que le preocupaba, pero en realidad tenía curiosidad por la extraña joven.

-sí!, la encontré- la escucha gritar mientras alzaba una flor azul – con esto sus síntomas desaparecerán de seguro y los aldeanos podrán regresar a sus casas totalmente recuperados-

Claro era una miko, y él había escuchado de la gran peste que arrasó con varios humanos y que el pueblo cercano fue salvado gracias a una joven sacerdotisa.

-Con que fue ella quien los ayudaba, interesante-pensó

Ve como una sustancia viscosa le aprisiona el brazo, por lo que se cae la flor que sostenía.

\- Demonios!, me descuide- la escucha reclamar

-En vez de asustarse aquella joven está enojada- pensó sorprendido-

La miko agarra su arco y da un golpe a la cuerda viscosa logrando escapar del ataque.

-Ajjaja, pequeña humana, no te resistas parecen deliciosa, resígnate a ser mi comida-

Una enorme y peluda araña negra se muestra frente a ella y le lanza más telarañas, pero la joven las esquiva y de un ágil movimiento purifica al gran youkai con una flecha sagrada.

-Bien, debo estar más alerta, se me olvidaba que hay una gran cantidad de seres malignos- recoge nuevamente la flor y sonríe, guardándola en su pequeña mochila amarilla en su espalda.

De pronto la ve girar la cabeza hacia el árbol donde estaba.

Baja de un salto quedando frente a ella

-Eres más poderosa de lo que pensaba, así que tu objetivo es destruir a los youkai que te encuentres- sonríe con malicia- a mí no me purificarás y esta vez no escaparé.

Ve que la joven abre la boca para decir algo, pero se lanza sobre ella tirándola al suelo y quedando arriba de esta con las garras en sus hombros, con algo de fuerza-

-Ahh!- grita de la sorpresa y la presión que el ejercía en sus hombros.

Él se sentía extrañamente poderoso, tener a esa gran y bella miko bajo él, a su total dominio, lo hacía sentir extrañamente bien.

Ella lo miraba con alegría?, es que aquella mujer estaba loca?- pensaba y comienza a recorrerla con su mirada, de sus ojos hermosos ojos café que lo tenían como en un hechizo baja la mirada a sus labios, luego a su pecho que subía y bajaba con rapidez debido a la sorpresa de tenerlo encima a punto de morir – pensaba el hanyou- y como lo provocaba con esa pequeña blusa blanca que le dejaba ver la forma de sus pecho y con el movimiento de la caída se había corrido un poco mostrando un poco más aquellos turgentes senos. Al mismo tiempo sentía las piernas de ella abiertas entra las de él.

Sentía su sangre arder, no sabía cómo aquella joven lo podía provocar sin hacer nada.

 _._

 _._

Xxxxxx

.

.

 _Después de derrotar al youkai guarde feliz la flor que no había recibido mayor daño. Vaya que si soy tonta al olvidar donde estoy cuando estoy buscando plantas medicinales, se me olvida que no estoy en Tokio y aquí tengo que luchar contra seres que pueden matarme o quieren comerme._

 _Entonces me concentro a mí alrededor y con sorpresa siento una presencia cerca por aquellos árboles, y antes de que pudiera pensar en nada, lo veo de nuevo frente a mí._

 _Sentí mi corazón detenerse cuando me lanzó al suelo para atacarme. Me duele la presión que ejerce sobre mis hombros por lo que suelto un pequeño grito de dolor, pero luego lo veo observarme y me pierdo en sus hermosos ojos dorados._

 _Esos ojos que me observan con tanta intensidad. Pero debo hablar, debo decir algo- piensa- intentando explicarle a Inuyasha que no lo quiero dañar.- piensa nerviosa_

-Etto, yo… - ve como su mirada sube a sus ojos y la vuelve a poner nerviosa- yo me llamo Kagome lamento si te di alguna mala impresión, no quiero hacerte daño-Lo ve poner una cara de sorpresa pero su mirada aún era muy intensa- cuál es tu nombre?-

-Estás loca? No ves la situación en la que estás, porque te disculpas?- pero él no se movía de encima suyo-

-Yo no creo que seas un ser maligno, la verdad es mi culpa por actuar tan extraño, cuando te ví ayer junto al río y te abracé llorando, es que te pareces mucho a… a un perrito que tenía y que murió, no sé porque lo hice, yo lo siento…- dijo incomoda- _vaya que estúpida mentira acabo de inventar pero no se me ocurrió nada mejor_ \- pensó intentado sonreír.

\- Auch!- grité al sentir como Inuyasha rápidamente se levanta.

-Crees que soy un perro acaso? Y piensas que te creeré - su cara avergonzada cambio rápidamente a una de enojo.- Y porque quieres saber mi nombre?-

-No pretendo hacerte daño, sólo me gustaría saber tu nombre- intenta levantase pero él pone un pie sobre su mano que sostenía el arco.

\- No te creo, si quieres luchar conmigo tendrás que enfrentarme en un combate cara a cara. Acaso no sabes que soy un hanyou?, pero no por eso deberás confiar en que puedes derrotarme. Soy Inuyasha y hasta ahora nadie ha podido contra mis garras-

-Inuyasha- sonríe. Finalmente puede pronunciar su nombre, llamarlo.

-Keh!- se sonroja y aleja su pie de la mano de la joven- eres una chiquilla extraña y loca

-a quien le dices loca!- se enoja- yo estoy intentando disculparme y tú sólo me has insultado, mi nombre es Ka-go-me, que no se te olvide, no soy chiquilla-

-Ja! Quien confunde a un hanyou con un perro!, pensaba que las sacerdotisas eran más inteligentes-

-uui eres insoportable, me marcho-

 _._

 _._

Xxxxxx

.

.

Dios esta extraña chiquilla aún no me ataca, y me pregunta mi nombre, claro que estoy sorprendido, no la entiendo es muy extraña porque no me trata como una basura como todo el mundo. Intento enojarme para no pensar en mi endurecido miembro, por vergüenza a que ella se dé cuenta y le impido ponerse de pie.

Y entonces dice mi nombre con una dulce voz y aquella hermosa sonrisa, nadie había dicho así mi nombre, esperaba que al decirle que soy un hanyou, si es que ella aún no lo había notado, me tratara igual de mal que todos los humanos y le diera asco, pero sólo me contempla con alegría y dulzura.

Mi corazón vuelve a palpitar con rapidez y me alejo de ella. Vaya ahora está libre para lanzarme una flecha, pero no lo hace.

En vez de eso se enoja conmigo por llamarla chiquilla y me da la espalda para irse. Es increíble que no intente matarme y me da la espalda, acaso no sabe que le puedo desgarrar el cuello en tan sólo unos segundos?-

-Grrarr- ruge con rabia e impotencia, aquella chiquilla siempre lograba incomodarlo y ahora tenía que solucionar el problema de su pantalón- Se aleja saltando rumbo al río.

Esto no se quedará así.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Muchísimas gracias por leer,

Espero sus comentarios con ansias.

 **02/02/2019**

 **Kami**


	5. No te dejaré solo

**Realidad Paralela**

 **Capítulo 5**

 **No te dejaré sólo**

Los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahasi. Advertencia puede tener contenido lemon más adelante.

Jajaja amé sus comentarios, me reí mucho, es que Kagome tiene poca imaginación.

Ups, parece que he hecho sufrir demasiado al pobre Inuyasha, pero nuestro chico es muy fuerte no se preocupen,

o si?.

Gracias a Valkiria-San, SeleneKou13 y Day Tendo por su apoyo.

\- lo que hablan -

- _lo que piensan_ -

.

.

* * *

.

.

-Ay! Es el mismo Inuyasha de siempre, porque hace que me moleste tanto- respira enojada y se va caminando a pisotones en busca de más flores azules, que son tan raras pero que crecen en el monte. -Porque tuve que reaccionar así! Dios!.-

Después de llegar a la aldea con todas las hiervas que necesitaba, Kagome prepara ungüentos y sopas para los últimos 3 pacientes que aún seguían en la cabaña.

Rika y Hana estaban de lo más animadas hoy hablando con los 3 ancianos, cuando ven entrar a Kagome a la habitación.

-miko-sama- la saluda un anciano- es usted muy joven y a pesar de eso pudo derrotar a la peste y mejorar la salud de todos, por esto le estamos muy agradecidos.

-Claro que sí la señorita Higurashi-sama es excelente sacerdotisa- le sonríe Rika.

Desde la cama los ancianos inclinan su cabeza como reverencia.

-No, yo les agradezco a ustedes por su paciencia- se inclina también en señal de respeto- de echo traigo el último brebaje deben tomarlo una vez al día por una semana, es un antibiótico natural- les dice mientras comienza a cambiar los paños y dar la sopa a uno.

-Hana, Rika pueden dárselos con aquellas cucharas-

-Claro Kagome-sama-dicen mientras le ayudan a los ancianos a beber la sopa- Y dígame usted está interesada en el General Jun?

-Qué?!- la mira con sorpresa

-Hana, eres muy impertinente, señorita Higurashi-sama, perdónele- se inclina y pone su mano sobre la cabeza de Hana para que también se incline

-Lo siento Kagome-sama-

-No te preocupes- sonríe con una gotita en la cabeza- pero donde escuchaste eso-

-Bueno hoy al almuerzo todos los soldados hablaban de que el joven Jun la había invitado hoy a cenar, y es más que obvio que él no es indiferente a su presencia señorita-

-Ah, bueno si es cierto, después de terminar aquí le prometí cenar, pero sólo somos amigos, no sabía que los rumores corrían tan rápido jeje- ríe incomoda

Luego de terminar se dirige a su cabaña a dejar su arco y cambiarse de ropa ya que la noche estaba un poco fría, decide ponerse el traje de miko con la larga hakama azul, pero ya que era dentro del castillo no era necesario llevar armas.

Luego de lavarse y estar lista parte rumbo al castillo, aún quedaba la luz del atardecer, esperaba no llegar muy tarde ya que la vuelta sería muy larga para la noche. Y no tenía muchos ánimos de reír con amigos, sólo pensaba en lo deprimida que la dejó el último encuentro con Inuyasha, sólo esperaba tener otra oportunidad de verlo.

 _._

 _._

Xxxxxx

.

.

Mientras en el bosque Inuyasha estaba sentado en el césped mirando desde lo alto del monte el pequeño pueblo que se veía hermoso al atardecer.

Desde que aquella humana lo abrazo no podía dejar de pensar en ella.

-Keh! Está bien dejarla marchar, esa mujer es… es… muy extraña, ya no debería pensar necedades- susurraba contemplando el pueblo.

Cuando de pronto escucha un estruendo y ve una nube de polvo salir de un puesto de vigilancia en el lado Sur de la aldea alejado de todo pero un par de kilómetros más allá se encontraba el templo, siente una presencia sumamente poderosa.

Se levanta serio y piensa en Kagome- es niña estará en problemas, vah! Que me importa- se da vuelta hacia el bosque del monte.

Y de pronto viene a su cabeza la imagen de la miko con la cara llena de cariño mirarlo _– lo siento- -Inuyasha-_

-Grraar- golpea el suelo con su pie – Demonios, sólo iré a ver qué ocurre, ja! Total no hay nadie que pueda derrotarme-

Al llegar ve a un gigantesco Oni (youkai del folclore japonés), morado con cuernos y grotescos ojos rojos, al parecer está devorando los humanos que resguardaban la entrada Sur.

-ja! hace tiempo no enfrentaba a un rival que me diera pelea, veo que eres poderosos-les sonríe estirando sus garras.

-pero si apenas es un débil hanyou, vienes a ser mi cena pequeño- dice mientras desgarra a la mitad a un soldado sólo con sus manos.

\- eso ya lo veremos, Garras de Acero!-

Mientras luchaban sin descanso los guardias que quedaban fueron por refuerzos.

-Hay dos demonios atacando la aldea Coronel! Debemos llamar al General para que venga todo el ejército, son realmente poderosos y el Oni ya ha matado a 3 hombres-

-No es necesario alarmarse, parece que esas bestias se están devorando entre ellas, es nuestra oportunidad de atacar mientras se encuentran distraídas, no deben molestar al General Jun, entendieron!-

-Si Coronel!- vitorean al conjunto mientras preparan las armas.

 _._

 _._

Xxxxxx

.

.

-Señorita por favor pase, déjeme guiarla al salón donde están esperándola el General junto con la princesa Ayako, hermana del emperador y Yoritomo su esposo.

Kagome estaba impactada por lo hermoso del palacio japonés, era el Castillo de Odawara, pero vaya que estaba en todo su esplendor.

Al llegar a un comedor pudo ver a 3 personas charlando animadamente.

-La señorita Higurashi-sama- dice la sirvienta y se retira

-Señorita Kagome-sama la estábamos esperando, siéntese por favor- se levanta Jun a recibirla y sentarla a su lado.- Déjame presentarte, él es Yoritomo esposo de la princesa Hojo Ayako la hermana del emperador de estas tierras.

-Un gusto princesa, Yoritomo-san- saluda Kagome

-Esta hermosa joven es la sacerdotisa Kagome-sama quien ha podido erradicar la peste y muerte de nuestra aldea-

-Por favor sólo dígame Kagome-

-Vaya señorita Kagome así que ha sido usted!-

-Muy impresionante jovencita al igual que el joven Jun parece ser que posees un gran poder a pesar de su corta edad- comenta serio Yoritomo

-ajja si es cierto ustedes hacen muy buena pareja- ríen todos en la mesa, menos Kagome que muy nerviosa no sabe cómo reaccionar.

-No es nada, sólo me preocupo d enfocarme en seguir practicando para poder ayudar a más personas y ser una buena miko-

-Es cierto Kagome es una joven sumamente dedicada a su misión de ayudar-

Luego de varios minutos entre risas y buena comida Kagome siente que no está a gusto con ellos, y aún sigue con la mente un poco ida en los suceso de esa tarde, ya que a pesar que se lleva muy bien con el General, no estaba interesada en él, y los comentarios de ellos de forma romántica la estaban empezando a cansar.

Entra un soldado gritando de un golpe a la sala.

-General! Hay un ataque, unos demonios atacan el puesto de vigilancia Sur!-

Todos se levantan con sorpresa.

-Querida Kagome, esto es urgente- le toma las manos –debo irme, lo lamento, podemos dejar esta cena para mañana-

-No te preocupes Jun, yo también debo regresar al templo-

-Uno de mis hombres te dará un caballo, no me gustaría que te pasará algo-

-Gracias Jun-

- _Y si aquel demonio era Inuyasha y lo estaban atacando_!- Kagome tenía un mal presentimiento _– debo apurarme y llegar rápido al templo a buscar mi arco!-_

 _._

 _._

Xxxxxx

.

.

Inuyasha se encontraba gravemente herido, logró escapar del tercer ataque que pudo ser mortal.

-Rayos! , malditos humanos, me atacaron cuando el Oni me había golpeado y no pude ver venir su ataque- se arrastró hasta llegar al río, estaba muy débil y dejó que la corriente lo alejará un poco.

-Búsquenlo!, se fue por allá!- Oía los gritos de los humanos que estaban cerca.

\- Graaa- oyó el grito desgarrador del Oni.

Gracias a que el Demonio aún estaba dando pelea, aprovecho de huir de una muerte segura, aquellos humanos lo habían atacado por la espalda mientras que el gran Ogro lo atacó de frente, no lo vio venir.

Apenas se podía mantener a flote. La corriente lo arrastró hasta una orilla donde no se pudo mover.

Escuchaba los gritos de los humanos y los galopes acercándose, si lo encontraban sería su fin

-No me daré por vencido sin pelear- pensaba intentando no perder la conciencia.

 _._

 _._

Xxxxxx

.

.

Kagome galopó lo más rápido que pudo, fue en busca de su arco, y corrió al río. En este lugar no tenía al Goshinboku para aumentar su concentración, pero el gran y poderoso río la ayudaría.

Se adentró hasta la mitad del río y cerró los ojos concentrándose, buscando y expandiendo su aura para ver que ocurría en la pelea.

 _-Puedo sentirlo, varios hombres vagaban cerca del bosque, pudo sentir un aura muy poderosa y demoniaca, ya no está! destruyeron al demonio, pero ese no es Inuyasha –_ pensaba.

Cuando de pronto su aura palpito- Inuyasha!- sintió su presencia muy débil.

Corrió saliendo rápidamente del río, tomó al caballo y fue al lugar en el que estaba. Estaba cerca podía sentirlo, al igual que mucho hombres.

-Inuyasha! No!- Lo vio desangrándose a la orilla del río. Se acercó y lo saco del agua- Debemos apurarnos estarán aquí en cualquier instante!- le dice intentando tomar su cara y apartar sus blancos mechones-

-Ka go.. me- la mira e intenta levantarse.

-Eso es, sígueme- la toma pasando su brazo debajo de su hombro y lo carga hasta el caballo- sube!

Queda acostado con la cabeza y piernas colgando, Kagome sube tras él y toma las riendas galopando velozmente al templo.

-Que te han hecho- mira la gran herida en su espalda- sólo resiste un poco más-

Muy cansada intenta bajar al semiconsciente hanyou del caballo, logró llegar fuera del patio japonés que daba a su pieza. Y lo carga a duras penas hasta su habitación.

Corre por agua hasta el manantial e intenta curar las heridas más graves. Abre su obi y le quita el kosode, se queda mirando el tonificado y gran torso del chico bestia.

Se sonroja – vamos Kagome, no es momento de pensar en esas cosas- sacude la cabeza y se concentra en doblar la ropa y poner una almohada bajo su cabeza. Lo pone de espalda para tratar su herida más grave, cuando siento unos fuertes golpes en su puerta.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Muchísimas gracias por leer,

Espero sus comentarios con ansias.

Tal vez escribí algo apurada este capítulo, perdonen las faltas de ortografía, pero es que me motive a full con sus comentarios del 4. Y cambié la foto del fic para que se puedan imaginar mejor la hakama azul.

 **03/02/2019**

 **Kami**


	6. Que bien hueles

**Realidad Paralela**

 **Capítulo 6**

 **Que bien hueles**

Los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahasi. Advertencia puede tener contenido lemon más adelante.

Es cierto que me demoré mucho en actualizar, pero la verdad fue sólo por desmotivación. Maldita y hermosa vida real que está llena de situaciones inesperadas fiuuu, en fin, es como una montaña rusa. Pero ahora soy feliz, el sol brilla y mis sueños están a punto de convertirse en realidad, así que puedo seguir soñando cosas bellas y puro amors amors amors para todes.

Gracias a cindy-chan10, Valkiria-San, SeleneKou13 y Day Tendo por leerme y animarme a seguir creando el romántico mundo de RP.

\- lo que hablan -

- _lo que piensan_ -

.

.

* * *

.

.

-Rayos!-

Termina de limpiar la gran herida de la espalda de su Inu, que por cierto, aún no puede creer que esté aquí con ella. Luego hace presión con un trozo de tela limpio para así detener la hemorragia.

-aggr- ve como abre sus dorados ojos, entonces Kagome pudo notar como sus tiernas orejitas se movían escuchando los golpes en la puerta que se hacían cada vez más fuertes y seguido de algunos gritos.

Le termina de poner el vendaje y es entonces cuando siente la mirada de desconfianza y dolor de Inuyasha, por entre sus blancos cabellos.

-no me mires así, no sé lo que haya pasado pero te pido que confíes en mi, aunque vengan por ti, quien sea que este detrás de la puerta, no dejaré que te lleven- le susurra y le acomoda el cabello a lo que el chico se mueve bruscamente.

 _-está muy mal herido, verlo en este estado todo desarreglado con tierra y restos de sangre aún en el pelo, como si le hubiesen dado una paliza, y se nota que aún desconfía de mí-_

-no necesito tus cuidados, estoy listo para pelear- intenta levantarse con gran dificultad

Lo detiene antes que se pare y se haga más daño

\- por favor- le suplica la chica mirándolo a los ojos-

 _-Por favor… nunca le habían dicho esas palabras, porque!, porque ella me toca y me suplica a mí que soy sólo un hanyou, acaso no siente que mi sola presencia la ensucia?, a ella que es una hermosa y pura sacerdotisa… seguro es un engaño piensa que puede tocarme para luego matarme junto a aquellos hombres que me atacaron por la espalda-_

-Inuyasha, solo esta vez por favor confía en mí-

 _-No sé qué es lo que hará conmigo pero mi corazón no para de latir con fuerza cada vez que me mira como ahora, con esos ojos como si yo fuera algo más que un hanyou como si fuera alguien querido?, cuando me toca pero no me daña, cuando me dice gracias o lo siento, debo estar alucinando. Ya no me importa sólo me dejaré engañar y confiaré en ella, quiero caer en esta ilusión imposible quiero creer en sus palabras, aaah, debo estar más loco que ella-_

Kagome se levanta con determinación y camina hacia la entrada del templo, donde se oían los golpes cada vez más demandantes.

 _._

 _._

Xxxxxx

.

.

-Abran está puerta!-

-si no abren ahora está puerta entraremos a la fuerza-

La sacerdotisa corre al templo y abre con rapidez la puerta. Se impresiona al ver unos 20 guerreros junto al General.

-Kagome! estás bien que alivio, -la toma entre sus brazos y la sostiene con fuerza- hay un demonio rondando por esta zona, necesitaba ver que estuvieras a salvo.

-joven Jun yo..-

-no temas, es solo un sucio hanyou no es rival para mí, esas deformidades son peor que demonios por eso yo personalmente me quedaré a rondar la zona hasta encontrarlo, mientras tanto dejaré 2 guardias junto al templo- le sonríe

-muchas gracias general- se inclina en una gran reverencia.- pero no es necesaria la protección...

-por favor Kagome no es molestia, déjame…-

-No necesito protección ya que el joven semi demonio, yo ,.., ya lo he encontrado-

El hombre se aleja con sorpresa soltándole del semiabrazo y mirándola fijamente, intentando procesar lo que ella le estaba diciendo.

Da un paso hacia atrás y desenvaina la espada.

Kagome se endereza y se pone tensa, mirándolo con determinación. _-No puedo esconderlo como si fuera una vergüenza o alguien malo, por eso me arriesgaré y lo protegeré ante todos, y les demostraré lo humana y bondadosa del alma de Inuyasha y lo que su fuerza sobrenatural no es algo de lo que deban temer o escapar, es algo que debiesen admirar-_

-Kagome déjame entrar, lo exterminaré ahora mismo-

-debes entender- lo mira con dulzura y determinación- no me moveré.

-pero que dices! No temas, acaso ese bestia te está manipulando?!-

-lo encontré herido en el bosque y lo estoy curando, puedo percibir que no es un espíritu maligno, soy una sacerdotisa mi deber es ayudar a las almas nobles que lo necesiten-

-Kagome no lo entiendes, no viste lo que paso, la entrada sur está completamente destruida, no quiero desautorizar tus poderes espirituales pero de noble ese sucio hanyou no tiene nada es un asqueroso mitad bestia que vaga por el mundo. Entiendo tu necesidad de ayudar a los heridos pero estás en peligro sola con ese animal.-

Pero Kagome no se apartó de la puerta.

-Él no es un perrito abandonado y herido que encontraste en el bosque, es un ser antinatural que no merece estar en presencia de tu noble y pura alma, es un ser sin conciencia quizás sin alma, no merece que le hables y menos que le ayudes, además no dejaré que escape después de lo que hizo-

-Tú estabas conmigo en la cena, creo lo que te hayan dicho tus hombres de lo que pasó en el puesto de vigilancia es aún incierto, será mejor que mañana en la mañana discutamos el tema, si quieres llevarlo a juicio alguno-

Guarda su espada y suspira con cansancio.

-ja!- suspira derrotado y se lleva la palma de la mano a su frente- Kagome, nunca conocí a una chica tan valiente y determinada a ayudar a los demás, lo pude ver desde la primera vez que llegaste a este pueblo junto conmigo, es una de las cosas que me más me gustan de ti-

-jun- le sonríe con esperanza y alivio

-pero dejaré a dos oficiales aquí a la entrada del templo hasta la madrugada cuando se celebre el juicio del ataque bestial que sufrió la aldea-

-la herida que tiene es bastante grave general, le ruego que me dé un día más para que pueda estar recuperado para el juicio.- se inclina en una reverencia

Creo que no te puedo negar nada- suspira- mi prioridad es velar por la seguridad de la aldea y si bien confió en los poderes que nos has demostrado, no confío en ese sucio perro que estas intentando cuidar, vendré temprano a ver como sigues, también sólo falta que grites para que los soldados que dejaré aquí vayan en tu ayuda.

-claro-

-Pero antes debo comprobar si es él- le dice con una seriedad abismal

La mirada que le dirige le da a entender que no se irá sin verlo- de acuerdo pase- se hace a un lado y luego cierra la puerta. Afuera se quedaron esperando los casi 20 soldados en posición de alerta.

Está bastante herido, por favor solo véalo desde la puerta.

Al abrir la puerta de la habitación ve a Inuyasha en la misma posición con su espalda a la vista con un los vendajes ya bastante enrojecidos demostrando la gran cantidad de sangre que había perdido.

Jun lo mira desde la puerta con atención, y enojo. El herido lo desafiaba desde el piso con una mirada asesina y completamente bestial.

El ambiente se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Kagome sostenía con fuerza la puerta esperando que no comenzaran a luchar.

-hanyou asqueroso, si intentas tocarle un pelo a la sacerdotisa vendré personalmente a rebanar tu débil cuello-

-grrrr- se escucha un fuerte gruñido que retumba en la habitación.

Ambos se miraron como retándose a una lucha, el gran General era bastante alto y corpulento a pesar de ser tan joven, pero InuYasha no se quedaba atrás, a pesar de estar completamente mal herido, se veía intimidante como una bestia, mostrando sus fieros colmillos y con una mirada avasalladora, los musculosos y grandes brazos estaban tensionados con los puños cerrados pero eso marcaba más la fuerza que podía tener en estos.

Jun se voltea y sale al pasillo -es el vendré a primera hora en la mañana a comprobar que estas bien, te ruego te cuides y no confíes en esa criatura maligna- le acaricia el rostro a la asustada sacerdotisa y luego se da la vuelta rápidamente marchando hacia la salida.

-Ustedes dos vigilen el templo, si algo llega a sucedes me avisarán de inmediato, entendido?!-

-sí mi general!- corren y se ubican a ambos lados de la puerta.

Kagome cierra la puerta del templo con seguro y luego la puerta de su cabaña.

Al entrar en su habitación pudo ver que él se encontraba de espaldas con la cara hacia la pared.

-Lo escuché todo-

-InuYasha yo...-

-él tiene razón no logro entender por qué estas ayudándome- le susurra con dolor no sabe si físico o con tristeza o tal vez un poco de ambas.

Se sintió vulnerable ya que nunca en su vida alguien se enfrentó a quienes le atacaban para defenderlo, se acordaba del sufrimiento de su madre quien trataba de ocultarlo de los humanos para que no lo dañaran, pero aquella mujer loca estaba diciendo que el merecía un juicio que el merecía respeto, que era un alma noble a quien ayudar….

-Gracias por confiar en mí- le dice Kagome con alegría

Se queda impactado mientras siente como ella le cambia el vendaje y sigue cuidando de sus heridas. Y se queda dormido sintiéndose relajado ante esas suaves y tibias caricias de ella mientras lo curaba.

 _._

 _._

Xxxxxx

.

.

Siente un aroma agradable, se siente muy cómodo y tibio, luego escucha un ruido de pasos acercándose, abre los ojos para ver que estaba dentro de una habitación muy ordenada con las puertas de papel abiertas hacia un relajante y fresco jardín japonés con una pequeña fuente de agua que corría hacia el río. Y que él está en un muy cómodo futon con aroma a esa bella sacerdotisa, cierra los ojos y aspira con más fuerza aquel aroma-

-Se siente…bien-

Kagome abre la puerta con una bandeja en sus manos.

-Preparé un poco de caldo y unas verduras cocidas- deja la bandeja en el suelo y lo ayuda a sentarse

-pero que haces!?- se sonroja al sentir como ella lo abraza para sentarlo, pero al hacer un movimiento brusco siente un dolor en su espalda- argg.

-no te esfuerces, di aah- le muestra una cuchara

-mujer loca, que intentas- entonces huele el delicioso aroma

-jaja está bien, solo pruébalo- le acerca la cuchara

Se sonroja intensamente y mira como le sonríe con la cuchara con sopa frente a su cara. Abre sin pensar la boca le toma la sopa- mirando intensamente a la chica.

 _-Siento como si tuviese mariposas en mi estómago, ella es …-_

-Puedo comer por mí mismo-

Kagome le deja la bandeja sobre sus piernas y el comienza a comer todo.

-Me alegra que estés mejor, a primera hora de la mañana vino el General Jun-

Ante la mención del nombre, chico se tensa inmediatamente recordando su encuentro de ayer.

-No te preocupes, yo sé que no fuiste tú quien mato a esos guardias, creo que es difícil para la gente de esta aldea no verte como un monstruo, pero no importa lo que digan para mi eres un gran hombre-

-No te confundas perra, yo no soy humano, que no me ves!- le grita sin pensar

\- Es cierto, eres más que un simple hombre, tienes un gran espíritu y tu cuerpo…- se sonroja- tu cuerpo es realmente increíble, eres muy fuerte.

 _-Dios Kagome contrólate, es que verlo tan cerca mío y con su torso desnudo, empiezo a pensar en lo sexy que es su cuerpo-_

-soy más que un simple hombre?- nota como la chica se sonroja y siente la necesidad de tomarla en sus brazos y sentirla. Y ahí de nuevo esa fuerte sensación de posesividad sobre ella, la llamo sin pensar PERRA _\- es porque la veo como_ _ **MI PERRA, MI COMPAÑERA**_ _, pero eso es imposible para alguien como yo, estoy destinado a estar solo-_

-Gracias por la ayuda- se pone de pie- creo que estoy mejor-

\- Espera deja ver tus heridas- al sacarle el vendaje se maravilló al ver que sus heridas estuvieran cerradas, pero aún tenía moretones- vaya que alivio…, espera donde vas!-

-Voy al río, tengo que sacarme este olor a sangre de aquel demonio- intentó dar un paso con tranquilidad ya que aún se sentía mal herido.

-Tengo una mejor idea, espera un momento-

Él día estaba muy caluroso, por lo que ir al río le ayudaría también con aquel molesto dolor de cabeza. La ve volver a la habitación con un trozo de tela en sus manos.

-De donde vengo nos gusta mucho pasar tiempo en el agua, por lo que tenemos ropa especial para estar ahí- le entrega la tela azul oscuro- es short, un traje de baño, debes quitarte toda la ropa y ponerte esto.

Ella sale de la pieza mientras él se queda mirando la tela, se siente feliz porque ella le regaló una vestimenta especial según ella, de a poco comienza a quitarse los pantalones y ponerse esa extraña ropa, sintiéndose muy avergonzado una vez que se observó, eran muy cortos.

Luego la ve entrar con un vestido azul oscuro de tiras, del mismo color que los short que el tenía, que le quedaba ajustado en el busto y luego caía suelto hasta sus muslos. Nunca había visto a una mujer mostrar tanta piel, menos con un cuerpo tan ... tan.. Kagome.

Ella lo quería matar, la observo de pies a cabeza, sentía que estaba en presencia de una diosa.

Kagome se sonrojó ante la mirada que le estaba dando el hanyou.-Déjame ir contigo al río, y así ayudarte con las heridas que aún no han sanado del todo-

 _-Claro que la dejaría acompañarlo, le gustaba tanto su compañía. Estoy acostumbrado a estar sólo desde que mamá murió, estoy a gusto y nada me hace falta, soy muy fuerte, no lo necesito, nunca necesité compañía. Pero Kagome…ella… ella es especial, me hace sentir débil, cuando no está pienso en ella y cuando estoy con ella no quiero alejarme. No sé que me pasa pero quiero verla, quiero estar cerca, a pesar que nadie me a querido cerca, ¡¿porque ella, el ser más perfecto de la tierra me habla me ayuda, me toca?!, es una hembra que estoy seguro que todo macho quiere reclamar pero...está pasando tiempo con él-_

Y la sigue por el jardín, caminan unos pocos minutos hasta llegar a la orilla del río, ve como ella se detiene donde el río era más ancho y de una corriente muy suave y calma. La sacerdotisa deja su bolso en una gran roca plana que estaba en la orilla y se voltea a mirar al Inuyoukai.

-ven- lo toma de la mano y lo guía hasta la orilla del río que no era para nada profunda y le llagaba hasta los muslos- siéntate-

Él estaba como en trance siguiendo todas las instrucciones que ella le daba mientras la miraba como embobado. Ya no pensaba en nada más sólo se dejaba guiar por su instinto, la sensación de tocar su mano, su atrayente aroma…

Él se sienta dentro del río y ella lo rodea y se sienta en la roca justo detrás, quedando más alta y con sólo las piernas dentro del agua. Entonces el siente como Kagome pone ambas piernas desnudas a los costados de su torso también sin ropa (es como la posición cuando la carga en su espalda, pero ambos están sentados).

Siente como su corazón late muy fuerte, el atrayente aroma de Kagome estaba tan cerca, su cuerpo ardía en los lugares que la piel de ella se rozaba con la de él y entonces un chorro de agua fría le cae en la cabeza – aaah – despierta un poco sorprendido de su ensoñación-

-Lo siento, estaba muy helada?- se ríe un poco Kagome, tenía un cuenco de madera en su mano con la que le echaba agua sobre la cabeza.

-Keh! Para nada-

-Está bien- entonces ella se inclina hacia el frente para nuevamente recoger agua, al hacer este movimiento el siente los grandes pechos presionados en la parte de atrás de su cabeza, luego ella se endereza y vuelve a mojarlo con el agua, pero esta vez el sentía que el agua por helada que estuviese no lo enfriaba ni un poco, ya que sentía su sangre subir de temperatura, quería más, tocarla, saborear ese increíble aroma.

Ella toma un shampoo con un delicioso aroma y comienza a esparcirlo por su cabello blanco dándole un buen masaje en la cabeza incluyendo sus suaves orejitas.

 _-Siempre quise estar así con él, lavarle su hermoso cabello-_

Él se siente relajado y unas corrientes de placer que van desde su cabeza, sintiendo los suaves dedos de Kagome, hasta su ya erecto miembro, mientras ella continúa enjuagando y aplicando ahora otra sustancia con un aroma igual de agradable.

Él sólo se concentra en sentir el cuerpo de Kagome en su espalda, desde sus suaves muslos, sus grandes y suaves senos y también podía sentir un intoxicarte y atrayente olor empezar a nacer de entre sus piernas. Como le gustaría meter su cabeza bajo su vestido y …

Más agua cae sobre su cabeza dos veces seguidas.

-Ya está! Que hermoso cabello tienes- dice ella peinándolo entre sus dedos. Al igual que tus orejas son muy suaves- las acaricia nuevamente

Inuyasha siente otra descarga eléctrica recorrerle la columna y se pone de pie.

-Bueno, ahora es mi turno, me levarías el pelo Inuyasha?-

Él se volte y la mira con terror.

-eeeh …yo … claro-

Kagome se levanta y mira como su vestido se pegaba nuevamente a su piel ya que se había mojado, ella con delicadeza lo saca por sobre su cabeza rebelando un bikini blanco que contrastaba bellamente con su tersa piel. No puede hacer otra cosa sino observarla, ella acomoda su vestido en la roca que estaba a pleno sol para que se seque-

-Perdona- se sonroja – en mi pueblo estábamos acostumbrados a andar con estos trajes de baños, perdona si te incomodo-

Verla a ella así sonrojada y apenas con unos trozos de tela cubriendo su perfecto cuerpo era demasiado. No podía abrir la boca. Pero por unos momentos pensó en lo que ella le estaba diciendo, acaso otros hombres habrían disfrutado verla en ese estado, mostrando su figura casi sin ropa. Un gruñido de furia nació en su garganta, pudo sentir la ira aumentar con rapidez, no quería que nadie la viera mostrar tanto su belleza, que nadie más la mirara, le hacía hervir la sangre.

-Keh! No me interesa- el híbrido voltea su rostro hacia el río

-Ah... claro que no- se siente algo triste por lo que el acababa de decir en forma molesta.

 _-Ella es una pura sacerdotisa, es cierto que yo no merezco estar con ella, pero ningún otro hombre es digno de ella, es tan perfecto, bella y mía, no mía no pero… ah dios, mis instintos no los puedo controlar, sólo me llaman a marcarla para que todos sepan que es solo MIA-_

Ella camina hasta sentarse dentro del río y ahora el mitad bestia se sienta abrazándola por su espalda con sus fornidas piernas. Intentando no rozar su ya despierto miembro con la espalda de la chica y así que ella no se percatase de su evidente excitación, aunque esos pequeños y sueltos short no ayudaban mucho.

-Mira el frasco blanco es el que sirve para limpiar y luego para peinar es el frasco azul- le dice ella muy relajada entre las piernas del hanyou.

\- Esta bien, pero nunca he hecho esto antes-

-No importa solo masajea el pelo con ese, el contenido de aquel frasco, ah! pero primero deja mojar mi cabello - entonces ella nada un poco más adentro y se sumerge completamente-

-Kagome!-

La joven nada un poco y sale del agua como una sirena, estaba completamente mojada, el agua caía por su rostro y cuerpo, ve como ella sube sus brazos para echar su cabello hacia atrás, ve como las gotas de agua bajaban por cada centímetro de su cuerpo acariciando su piel y luego la ve abrir los ojos y mirarlo con una sonrisa.

 _-Es como si me estuviera incitando a proposito, porque es tan inocente y no se da cuenta que todo lo que hace me altera, es como si me diera un espectáculo sólo para mí, MIA-_

-Ya estoy lista-

Pero su sonrisa desaparece al ver a un muy serio Inuyasha mirarla como si la acechara, como un cazador mirando a una presa, y sintió un escalofrío.

-Inu..Yasha- susurra

-Vuelve- le ordena con un tono de voz muy grave y cortante.

Ella se acerca despacio y temerosa casi creyendo estar ante la presencia del youkai pero sus ojos no estaban rojos ni estaban sus marcas moradas en su rostro. Se sienta entre las piernas de InuYasha como estaba en un comienzo pero algo tensa.

Entonces él comienza a aplicar el jabón por su cabello masajeándolo con sus grandes y fuertes manos, luego de unos minutos se relaja y sólo disfruta de la sensación.

-Que bien hueles...Kagome- dice roncamente

Se dejó guiar por sus instintos, la tocaba como si ella fuese suya, ya nada le importaba, tan sólo disfrutar el momento y dejarse guiar. Intentaba no aplicar mucha fuerza con sus garras mientras tomaba su cabello y lo masajeaba veía su hermoso cuello y su espalda, quería tocarla entera, conocer y explorar cada centímetro de su suave y tentadora piel.

Entonces le echa dos cubetas de agua para sacarle el jabón, y luego sigue masajeando su cabello mojado. Y siente como ella se deja hacer, está completamente a su merced, exponiendo su cuello y su cuerpo completo, sólo para él.

Entonces mete sus dedos entre sus cabellos de la nuca con un poco más de fuerza y ella se inclina hacia atrás y…

-aah- gime Kagome del placer de estar entre las piernas de Inuyasha y con el masajeándola. Ella lo estaba disfrutando demasiado...

-grrr-

Siente un gruñido salir de su interior, no aguantando más y la toma por el todo el cabello haciendo que su cabeza se incline completamente hacia atrás mirándolo sorprendida a lo que él se inclina y la besa con fuerza.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Muchísimas gracias por leer,

Espero sus comentarios con ansias.

Gracias por la espera 3.

 **23/02/2019**

 **Kami**


	7. Lemon o no Lemon

**Realidad Paralela**

 **Capítulo 7**

 **Lemon o no Lemon**

Los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahasi. Advertencia puede tener contenido lemon más adelante.

Jajajaj, Day Tendo siempre empieza sus reviews con ERES CRUEL, es cierto, soy cruel a propósito, tal como las teleseries dejan los capítulos en la mejor parte, intento hacer lo mismo.

Si les confieso algo, no tengo la historia completamente desarrollada, chan! O-O. Un día se me ocurrió la historia pero yo sólo sé el principio y el final de RP, pero cada capítulo va naciendo sólo, de hecho no sé cuantos serán y pensaba en cortar el beso (estilo spiderman) que se estaban dando y nuevamente saltarme el Lemon, pero ya que lo piden…

Y como esta es mi primera historia también es la primera vez que escribo Lemon o/o. Así que quizás les decepcione con más drama, sí quizás este capítulo no será para nada como imaginaban.

Gracias a SeleneKou13, Day Tendo, cindy-chan10 y Valkiria-San por leerme y animarme a seguir creando el romántico mundo de RP.

\- lo que hablan -

-lo que piensan- (este capítulo será narrado en primera persona, del punto de vista de los personajes.)

.

.

* * *

.

.

-No puedo creerlo, me siento como si fuese la mujer más hermosa, me siento la más sensual cuando él me mira. Sus ojos dorados me han observado todo el día como si yo le gustase como mujer. Siento que me observa diferente, con más salvajismo, lo que me provoca corrientes eléctricas y hace que mi corazón se acelere como loco.

Me pone nerviosa y feliz a la vez, me hace sentir poderosa y tímida y débil al mismo tiempo.

Después de 5 años sin sentir nada, haciendo mi vida… luego de que el pozo se selló, irme de casa, ir a la Universidad, trabajar y pagar las cuentas, sacarme buenas notas, seguir la misma rutina como un robot, sin saber porque… sólo continuando con la vida.

Hace 5 años conocí el amor, me enamoré por primera vez, veía en Inuyasha al hombre de mi vida, un amor perfecto y platónico de juventud con el cual viví mis primeras experiencias en el amor de pareja, claro que sin llegar a ser una pareja real con besos y todo, pero estar tanto tiempo a su lado para mí era el cielo, que sin quererlo se transformó en… en la realidad… me rompió el corazón. Él no me amaba, sólo era una chiquilla ilusionada con la idea de amar, y me fui cerrando aquella herida con capas y capas de indiferencia.

¿Qué me pasó?, no lo sé, sólo no me volví a fijar en otros hombres, me gustaba arreglarme el cabello y vestir bellas ropas, intenté ser feliz y amarme. Pero me cerré a la posibilidad de amor de todos los hombres que intentaron acercarse, casi les tenía miedo, ni siquiera me juntaba ya con personas del género masculino.

Yo solo… seguía caminando por la vida trazando los mismos parámetros que la sociedad impone, sacar un título, encontrar trabajo, comprar una casa, verse hermosa. Hasta el momento era un gran modelo a seguir dentro de la sociedad, me enfoque, trabajé y estudié mucho, para lograr todo eso, se me podía tildar de exitosa, una gran hija que puede ser independiente y tener su vida, una bella joven cumpliendo sus metas, estaba haciendo las cosas bien verdad? Excepto una, encontrar pareja y formar una familia, o disfrutar la vida sin temores.

Cuando el pozo se abrió nuevamente … sentí un palpitar, era mi corazón ya olvidado, me impresioné al saber que aún lo tenía, que volvía a sentirme viva luego de 5 años, eso me impulsó a saltar dentro sabiendo que quizás no podría volver a la época donde nací y nunca volvería a ver a mi familia.

Luego vi sus hermosos ojos dorados casi color fuego mirarme, y sentí un segundo palpitar, era mi corazón saltando de alegría, alegría que no me di cuenta había perdido. Me sentía viva de nuevo, pero ese no era el Inuyasha que conocí, no me reconocía, ese hanyou nunca me había visto antes.

Todo era confuso, pero sabía una cosa, era feliz por primera vez en mucho tiempo. En mi época tenía a mi familia que me amaba y tenía claro mi camino, era un camino todo gris y monótono pero no me sentía perdida, como ahora, me siento una niña perdida descubriendo sus emociones nuevamente.

Veo ahora en colores desde que lo vi frente a mí, no sé qué haré o que debo hacer pero mi corazón late con fuerza, con alegría.

Sé que no es el mismo, ahora la historia cambió, no sé como pero él no es el Inuyasha al que una vez conocí.

Es tan distinto al hanyou que me trataba como una hermana y se comportaba como un niño al momento de discutir conmigo.

Por eso es como si volviera a experimentar todo de nuevo, pero más intenso, mis emociones se desbocan como locas cuando lo veo o estoy junto a él. Estoy más consciente de su hermoso cuerpo, tan grande y varonil, tan perfecto y tonificado ligeramente bronceado, es un pecado viviente, es que acaso nadie más lo ve!, nadie más babea al ver como sus músculos se tensan en sus brazos cuando levanta cosas o su rostro, todo él me vuelve loca.

Es como si hubiese pasado mucho años sin beber agua y de pronto un vaso helado y lleno de agua pura y cristalina se pone enfrente mío y me doy cuenta que tengo una sed infinita.

Quiero que esa agua desee que yo la beba, así que hoy me puse mi vestido favorito con mi bikini blanco ya que cada vez que me lo pongo siento que los hombres me devoran con la mirada. Sí, quise ser la más bella frente a él.

Y disfruto cada mirada que me dirige, y disfruto y mi cuerpo se calienta y mi sangre corre con más rapidez al sentí como me llama con deseo, lo noté en sus ojos de cazador y en su voz ronca cuando me dice que vuelva y me lava el cabello, estar entre sus piernas y el tocándome me hacía sentir en el paraíso.

Nunca me había sentido así, experimentando mi sexualidad con tanta libertad, ya no sabía de prejuicios ni de nada, sólo era él y yo en el mundo, ambos estábamos casi desnudos y mojados, sentí mis pezones endurecerse y mi intimidad hincharse cuando él me tiró del cabello hacia atrás y me beso con toda la pasión.

Por la sorpresa solté un gemido que murió en sus labios que se movían con fiereza entre los míos, sentí todo su cuerpo irradiar energía poderosa de macho alfa, tan salvaje y fuerte.

Me sentí derretir cuando me lamio los labios con un deseo abasallador y fui reaccionando de a poco, correspondiendo su beso con timidez y lentitud, como explorando en aquel beso que me hizo vibrar. Sentí que apenas le correspondí sus instintos despertaron, ya que tembló y me agarro con su otra mano del cuello.

 _._

 _._

Xxxxxx

.

.

Me sentía confundido como cuando era pequeño y quería jugar con los demás niños pero ellos me dañaban o se burlaban de mí.

Yo sólo soy un horrible hanyou, un ser deforme, ni humano ni demonio, no pertenezco a este mundo. Es lo que aprehendí de los humanos, y de los demonios aprehendí a pelear, ya que sólo me perseguían para aniquilarme, especialmente mi propio medio hermano.

Supe sobrevivir, alejándome de los demás, luego quise creer que no era necesario tener a nadie, así todo sería más fácil, tener a alguien especial a tu lado te hace débil. Completamente solo pude vivir largos años y solo he entrenado para lograr ser más poderoso.

Hasta que la vi,… mi mundo se desestabilizó cuando sus ojos me miraron de esa forma tan especial, cuando me miró mi corazón latió con fuerza y me extrañé llevando una mano sobre este como intentando pararlo.

Claro que me sentía confundido mis emociones se mesclaban de una manera que no pude entender, sólo estaba sintiendo como hace años no lo hacía, cuando abrazaba a mi mama o reía junto a ella, esos eran los únicos recuerdos que tenía sintiendo felicidad, pero ahora se sentía distinto.

Kagome…solo decir su nombre me hace temblar, ¿pero qué rayos me ocurre?!, es sólo una humana, bueno tal vez un poco más, es una humana completamente pura e inalcanzable una miko muy poderosa y respetada por todo un pueblo.

Que hacia ella perdiendo su tiempo con migo?

Lo siento, perdóname, gracias. Todas esas palabras que nunca me habían dicho, su mirada, el cariño al sanar mis heridas, las caricias al lavar mis cabellos. Toda ella era mi absoluta perdición.

Demonios!, es la mujer más hermosa que he visto!, pude notar como algunos hombres de su pueblo la desean y la cortejan, quien no desearía estar con ella, si es perfecta. Pero de tan sólo pensar en eso me enfurece y me dan ganas de despedazar algo o alguien.

Cuando emerge del agua de un salto, con lo ojos cerrados y una sonrisa exponiéndose completamente frente a mí, sentí mi corazón detenerse por un segundo, observarla fue como ver lo más hermoso y sensual del mundo, ella era un pecado, era un ángel y un maldito demonio que te puede llevar a la lujuria extrema.

Tenía una tela blanca que apenas le cubría el cuerpo, así que me pude maravillar descubriendo su piel, quería recorrerla completamente y ya no sólo con la mirada, quería tocarla, olerla, poseerla, la quería para mí completamente.

Me sentí temblar cuando abrió sus ojos aún sonriendo, mi corazón comenzó a galopar con fuerza y no fui consciente de lo hice después. Solo sentí mi demonio interior aullando queriendo salir, y a mi lado humanos anhelando tener a esa mujer en mis brazos.

Su olor a agua, jazmín era tan dulce y atrayente, que cuando la besé algo en mi explotó. Quise probarla, lamiendo sus labios pude sentir el sabor más excitante que había probado en mi vida, quería más.

-Grr- solté un gruñido cuando ella me correspondió moviendo sus suaves labios con timidez, lo que me prendió de sobremanera, sentí todos mis muscular tensarse y mi entrepierna endurecerse al sentir que me correspondía, al saberme el conquistador de su primer beso, soy y sería el único hombre que la tocará y la tuviese así tan vulnerable, no pensaba, solo actuaba por instinto, la tomé del cuello con mi otra mano aun sosteniendo su cabello.

Cuando sentí que intentaba respirar me aleje a milímetros de sus labios, me iba alejando lentamente viendo sus labios entreabiertos tan rojos e hinchados por la fuerza de mis colmillos, luego me aleje un poco más y vi su hermoso rostro con sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojos mirándome entrecerrados y cristalinos. Alcé mí mirada descaradamente a su terso cuello y luego a sus grandes pechos que subían y bajaban con rapidez. Hechizado con su hermosa piel la veía con deseos de poseerla como nunca había sentido en mi vida.

Lo supe desde que la vi, ella era especial, la quería junto a mí. Me hacía sentir necesitado de ella, de su presencia de toda ella. **ME HACE SENTIR VIVO.**

Sentía a mi bestia intentando salir, y entonces me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, volví a ser consciente del mundo. La miré a los ojos, y la solté suavemente.

Entonces ella se enderezo y se levantó, me sentía completamente perdido ante ella, no quería que me odiará como todo el mundo lo hacía, no quería que me dejará solo. Entonces la veo darse vuelta y abrazarme.

Yo intentando controlarme me quede congelado, intentando que mis brazos no se movieran, ya que mis instintos me decían que la abrasara y la apretara fuertemente contra mí.

-Inu .. yasha- sentí que susurró tan bajito en mi oído que mis deseos nuevamente se incrementaron al escuchar como decía mi nombre, como me llamaba. Entonces oí como comenzaba a llorar y me derrumbe.

Que había hecho?!, había profanado a la mujer más hermosa y pura y bella de la tierra, yo, un ser que no debería haber nacido, un ser impuro, un sucio hanyou había besado y tocado a la miko que fue el único ser aparte de su madre en tratarlo con cariño y respeto.

No podía moverse, no podía hablar.

Ella se separa y me ve a la cara, y veo que para de llorar para verme con alegría y timidez, se sonroja y me mira con intensidad. Al fin despierto de mi letargo y me levanto.

-Lo lamento- le digo intentado acariciar su mejilla para limpiar sus lágrimas, pero me detengo al darme cuenta que la voy a tocar con mis garras. Me doy vuelta para corre lejos pero ella me detiene abrasándome por la espalda.

-por favor, no me dejes- me dice con una voz con tanta tristeza que me paralizo.

\- keh! Acaso no ves lo peligroso que soy, lo que te forcé a hacer!, es mejor si estas lejos de mí – me solté de su agarre y voltee a verla.

-Inuyasha, por favor, no me dejes- me suplica con la mirada por lo que apretó con fuerza mis puños y me muerdo el labio con mis colmillos intentado controlarme.

La miro en silencio, sus labios hinchados y rojos por el beso que le dí, sus ojos mirándome con un brillo especial.

-No me forzase a nada, yo …estoy llorando por otro motivo, tú has sido honesto conmigo- se alejó y su mirada cambio a una más triste – No te he dicho la verdad-

-Kagome de que hablas yo …-

-Voy a cambiarme, luego tengo que ir a ver a los enfermos al pueblo- intento evitar el tema, se dio vuelta regresando a su cabaña- Descansa, volveré al anochecer.

Golpee el suelo con fuerza.

Luego esa noche mientras la esperaba en su pieza haciéndome el dormido, la escuche llegar tarde.

Se sentó a mi lado cambió mis vendajes de una manera muy delicada y lenta, como intentando no despertarme. Pude oler en ella triseza y añoranza, no me gustaba sentirla así, será por el beso que le robé?, todo cambió luego de la tarde en el lago y no me gustaba, quería que estuviera alegre o enojada como antes, no lo sé, por eso no abrí los ojos. Si ella no quería hablar por ahora respetaría eso.

 _._

 _._

Xxxxxx

.

.

Desperté en la habitación contigua, no quería dormir esa noche junto a él. Desde que me besó sabía que estaba haciendo algo mal. No puedo dejar que él se entregue a mí sin saber toda la verdad, es como si lo estuviese engañando, sé que suena loco pero…. Él no sabe de mi pasado.

Por hoy sólo quería concentrarme en el juicio. Así que luego de lavarme y vestirme con mis ropas de miko, ya que quería causar más confianza en aquellos que juzguen a Inuyasha. Comencé a preparar el deayuno.

Entré a mi pieza donde lo vi sentado con su típica pose india en el tatami mirando al pequeño patio japonés.

-Traje el desayuno- sólo sus orejas se movieron – siéntate a comer conmigo Inuyasha- mire su espalda y me enojé, ni si quiera se molestó en voltear! Que se cree. Me levante molesta y me pare a su lado – yo intentando ser amable y tú ni siquiera me hablas!-

-Feh! – levantó su mirada con enojo – no tienes que gritar ya voy!-

Sentí una vena en mi frente, era casi como volver a discutir con el antiguo Inuyasha.

-hoy es tu juicio, debes estar preocupado- me sentí feliz de ver como disfrutaba la comida

-por qué me ayudas?-

-porque tu no hiciste nada malo, es más creo que estabas defendiéndonos, al pueblo me refiero-

-Keh, acaso crees que soy un héroe, soy un hanyou te recuerdo-

-Inuyasha yo lucharé por ti-

El en ese momento se quedó de piedra mirándome con asombro.

-Sé que eres fuerte, pero la gente del pueblo es ignorante, déjame hacerles saber el digno guerrero que eres-

-pero que tonterías estás hablando yo no soy un guerrero! No soy nada más que un hanyou que es tan débil que perdió en esa lucha, no puedo ser un guerrero no lucho por nada más que por mí mismo- me dijo alzando la voz a lo que lo mire con calma.

-no es cierto, sería un honor pelear a tu lado, para mi eres un honorable guerrero, acaso mataste a algún humano? Pues no, sólo intentaste matar al youkai- suspire – Inuyasha no puedo pedirte que me dejes quedarme a tu lado, ya que aún no sabes toda la verdad, pero sólo me gustaría pedirte que les demostráramos a todos acá tu inocencia y así que te valoren y respeten como el gran guerrero que eres- su rostro era una mescla de emociones entre alegría pánico, tristeza, desconfianza.

\- Creo que estás loca, eres la única que piensa así, nadie me respetara nunca a menos luche con mis propias garras y me defienda de los que me quieren atacar- baje mi cabeza con dolor por las palabras que decía, cuanto lo habían lastimado. – pero…- levante mi rostro y lo mire con esperanza – ahhh- suspiró – iré a ese estúpido juicio, pero las cosas no saldrán como lo piensas, en este mundo los humanos y hanyou no conviven juntos-

-gracias Inuyasha- le sonreí y pude notar un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Kah! sólo lo hago porque te debo esto al menos por cuidar mis heridas- voltio su rostro de una manera infantil que me hizo reír, tenía tantas ganas de abrazarlo.

 _._

 _._

Xxxxxx

.

.

Casi toda la gente del pueblo estaba en aquel lugar, murmurando y susurrando cosas que bien podía oír con mis orejas sobrehumanas. Claro que querían mi cabeza, sabía que Kagome sería la única que confía en mí, aun no entiendo porque lo hace, luchar por mí, porque, miraba su espalda intentando averiguar qué es lo que pensaba.

Mi corazón latía con esperanza cuando me dio a entender que quería quedarse a mi lado, o quizás la malinterpreté, no importa. Lo que tengo claro es que pase lo que pase yo la protegeré.

Cuando entramos al espacio donde nos esperaba un viejo sabio y algunos soldados, vi como ese asqueroso humano se acercaba a Kagome y la saludaba besándole la mano.

-buenos días igualmente-

-Kagome te encuentras bien? Ese bestia no te ha hecho nada?-

-jajaj joven Jun, me recuerdas a alguien- rio Kagome adorablemente.

Mi sangre hervía, me puse al instante al lado de ella, ver como la miraba y la tocaba era insoportable, el me miró con desprecio y yo gruñí amenazante.

-vamos Inuyasha- me tomó la mano y me llevo frente al viejo. En ese momento todos se impresionaron y comenzaron a susurrar porque una miko estaba tocándome, claro que Kagome ni se daba por enterada, estos días junto a ella me acostumbré a su naturalidad conmigo. Pero ahora era como un balde de agua fría que me daba cuenta de la realidad.

\- Ajam ajam- tosió el viejo sabio – el juicio contra el mitad bestia dará comienzo, favor Hisashi Jun, General jefe de las tropas de las Tierras del Noreste, puede exponer la demanda-

El juicio fue largo, todos decían que debiesen matarme, que no era alguien de confianza, pero nadie tenía pruebas suficientes. Hasta que Kagome habló.

-Miko- sama entiendo que usted cuido de aquella bestia, puede decirnos sus motivos?- El sabio la cuestiono y todos la miraron expectantes.

-Desde que llegué a este pueblo pude notar la hospitalidad y la bondad, he sido muy feliz estos días gracias a que puedo ayudarles en algo y siempre he sido bien recibida. Este hanyou se llama Inuyasha- me miro sonriendo – Inuyasha para mi es igual de bondadoso, creo que puede ser un honorable guerrero, gracias a él aquel youkai que nos atacó no mató más personas ese día, creo que nos salvó a todos y por eso le estaré agradecida.

-Miko-sama, quizás usted no conoce a los de su especie. El es un mitad bestia, no pertece a este mundo, no es humano ni youkai, no puede confiar en el, no se conoce su verdadera naturaleza, no es de fiar-

-Lo lamento pero ya conozco a los hanyou, ya que mi amigo más cercano es uno, viaje durante años con él era un gran guerrero, junto a dos youkai y un monje y una exterminadora. Ese es mi pasado, ahora no estoy con ellos pero para mí los demonios o mitad demonios o los mismos humanos no pueden ser juzgados por su raza, deben ser juzgados por lo que tienen en su corazón-

-Blasfemia!-no es pura-no es una miko- es maligna-distintas voces se dejaron escuchar.

Eso era lo que ella le ocultaba?, me enoje demasiado al saber que ella viajaba con otras personas, mi sentimiento de posesividad me hicieron temblar, tenía unas ganas tremendas de encerrarla par aunque siempre estuviese a mi lado, de marcarla para que todos supiesen que era mía.

Pero cuando vi que las mismas personas que ella había ayudado y la miraban con respeto, la insultaban por su culpa, por intentar defenderlo se enojó. De un salto lleno junto a su miko y gruño fuertemente.

-Silencio!- mire como ese estúpido general se acercaba a Kagome mirándola con determinación, me puse frente a ella protegiéndola de su mirada a lo que el voltea al pueblo- Es así como tratan a la persona que los curo de graves enfermedades y los ayudó en tiempos difíciles. Puede que yo no sepa de juicios y leyes, porque soy un hombre de guerra, lo que sí conozco es la lealtad al luchar en el campo de batalla la confianza entre las personas por el ejército y por el pueblo. No le daré mi espalda a nuestra querida miko-sama porque su corazón es tan bondadoso que cuida a todos por igual-

\- joven Jun- Kagome miro a aquel estúpido con alegría, yo sólo pude entristecerme y sentirme inútil ya que mis palabras no ayudarían en nada.

-Señores, ya he tomado una determinación, al ver a aquel ser defender con tanto ímpetu a nuestra joven sacerdotisa no me queda duda que efectivamente es un guerrero de confianza, pero no podemos confiar en que no ataque a nuestro pueblo, debido a su naturaleza sobrenatural- el viejo sabio alzó la voz.

-no- susurró Kagome.

-por lo que no lo condenaré a Inuyasha a la muerte, pero si deberá dejar estas tierras para nunca regresar, se levanta la sesión- el viejo se levanta y se va sin escuchar alegato alguno.

-nooo!- vi a Kagome correr lejos al bosque, sabía que estaba molesta

-Kagome!- la detuve en medio del bosque agarrando su mano- gracias por todo, está bien así. Ellos no me condenaron a muerte y me reconocieron como tu protector- intenté calmarla aunque mi propio corazón estuviese doliéndome ya que no podría volver a verla.

-no Inuyasha no entiendes, yo no puedo quedarme-

-que dices, eres la gran miko de este pueblo, aún todos te respetan y te quieren, no te preocupes-

-no entiendes, lo que yo quiero es…- me miro con miedo- **yo me iré contigo.**

 _Me iré contigo_ , sus palabras retumbaron en mi mente y mi corazón se paró. Que ella quería que?!

.

.

.

.

* * *

Muchísimas gracias por leer,

Espero sus comentarios con ansias.

Esperando sus tomates por el no Lemon aaah! Lo siento.

 **31/03/2019**

 **Kami**


End file.
